Fifty words on the blackboard
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: Recueil d'OS centrés sur le couple Prof de Philo x Présentateur TV de Minute Papillon/Hors Sujet. Cinquante nuances de leur relation, de leur bonheur, de leur malheur aussi. Cinquante nuances de rires et de larmes, de Hors Sujet et de marteau pesant cinq tonnes. Bref, cinquante nuances d'eux, tout simplement. /!\ Yaoi - Lemon(s)
1. Haunted

**Ah ah ah. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de le sortir, ce recueil ! **

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, ici Lavi' avec un recueil d'OS, rien que pour vous. Et pas sur n'importe quoi s'il vous plaît ! :D**

**D'accord. Vous aimez Minute Papillon ?**

**Vous aimez Hors Sujet ?**

**Vous vénérez le Prof de Philo et le Présentateur TV et pour vous il est inenvisageable qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble ?**

**Chouette alors, on va bien s'entendre. ;)**

**En effet, ce recueil aura la particularité de n'être consacré qu'au couple Présentateur / Prof de Philo. Pourquoi ? Oh, parce qu'il s'agit de mon couple par excellence en ce moment, que l'inspiration les concernant me vient en un claquement de doigt, et que j'ai une envie folle de repeupler le fandom à coup d'OS de ce couple ? XD Ouais c'est un peu ça. :3 Enjoy~**

**Et bien entendu, vous vous doutez bien du nombre d'OS que j'espère atteindre rien qu'au titre, n'est-ce pas ? :p (Non non, rien à voir avec Fifty shades of Grey, je vous le promets ! Quoi que, entre le premier OS à vous être proposé et ce livre, il n'y a qu'un pas... XD).**

**Bref tout ça pour dire que préparez-vous, Lavi' pose sa valise sur le fandom, et compte bien convertir le monde entier au fan club du marteau 5T du Prof et de la tignasse blonde de notre cher Présentateur national, niark ! :D **

**Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses sur-ce :**

**Rating général du recueil : M, parce que certains thèmes abordés risquent d'être durs et qu'il va y avoir du lemon. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Hors Sujet et Minute Papillon appartiennent à Kriss, et je me permets de les lui emprunter le temps de cinquante OS. Puisse-t-il ne pas m'en vouloir~ :3 **

**Pairing : Prof de Philo / Présentateur TV.**

**Voilà, et maintenant que tout est enfin posé, je vous laisse en compagnie du tout premier OS du recueil, un OS un brin spécial je vous l'accorde, mais ça vous verrez vite pourquoi. ^^**

**Je vous recommande chaudement les chansons "Crazy in love" et "Haunted" de Beyoncé, ainsi que la magnifique et magistrale "Fifty shades" de Boy Epic pour la lecture de ce One Shot, puisqu'elles m'ont accompagnée au court de la rédaction de celui-ci. :'3 **

**Et sinon, inaugurons bien, inaugurons fort, présence de lemon dans cet OS ! Vous êtes prévenues, mes chéries ! :D**

**Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture~ **

* * *

Haunted

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, c'était évident. N'importe qui se serait empressé de le le lui dire dans cette baraque où la folie régnait en maître, mais bon, ayant pris soin de ne rien laisser paraître et de préférer mener son investigation tranquillement dans son coin, personne ne l'avait remarqué pour le moment, son trouble, à moins qu'ils aient juste tous peur de se prendre un bon coup de masse dans la figure pour toute réponse.

Enfin, dans tout les cas, restait à savoir d'où venait l'étrange sentiment qui l'animait mais ça qu'on se le dise, c'était loin d'être gagné. Mais genre, vraiment très loin quoi. Et lui qui avait osé se demander en arrivant chez leur hôte ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa soirée, au moins maintenant c'était tout trouvé.

Putain. On avait décidé de l'emmerder jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui, non ?

Parce que oui, il fallait croire que l'impression qui lui avait enserré la gorge dès le réveil avait réellement été là pour lui annoncer qu'il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs en cette chaude journée de juillet : Qu'il allait non seulement renvoyer un de ses incapables de stagiaires, mais également avoir à plancher sur les copies de ses élèves, rendues trois jours auparavant, puis à faire face à un témoin de Jéhovah plus que motivé ? Non, sérieusement, ça avait pas suffit tout ça ?

Faux, le prophète, ça n'avait pas été lui, il l'avait juste entendu toquer à la porte avant de voir son cadreur se jeter dans l'escalier le plus proche pour descendre et épargner au professeur d'avoir à s'y rendre en personne, ce qui aurait été plutôt triste pour le pauvre croyant qui ne se serait certainement pas attendu à voir débarquer un homme tout en muscle aux sourcils de jais, hirsutes comme ses cheveux, d'une humeur tout bonnement explosive et accompagné d'un marteau surdimensionné, le tout suivi de loin par un drôle de personnage en costume trois pièces noir et à la crête blonde qui n'aurait pas arrêté d'essayer de raisonner le Prof de Philo pour éviter que ça ne tourne au massacre. Charmant tableau, dites donc !

Mais non, au final rien de tout ça, il était resté bien sagement installé à son bureau, le nez dans ses copies qu'il remplissait d'annotations assassines avec son stylo rouge, et le blond était allé gérer la crise tout seul, comme un grand, renvoyant en bonne et due forme le témoin en moins de cinq paroles habilement placées et avec le sourire de surcroît. Un record, d'habitude il lui fallait bien plus de temps que ça pour s'en débarrasser, malgré ses connaissances dans le milieu du journalisme et des médias !

Bon, après c'était pas étonnant, pareil miracle, il savait se servir de sa langue le cadreur, quand il en avait envie, et même de tout ce qui pouvait faire son charme quand il s'agissait de devoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait de quelqu'un ou, au contraire, d'éviter un énième débordement de son collègue. Tout était dans les mots et ses tournures de phrase, ses grands sourires qui semblaient si sincères et rassurants, son regard d'un marron soutenu qui inspirait la confiance et la bonhomie personnifiée, et probablement aussi dans cette sorte de flegme naturel qui le caractérisait tant. Il avait toujours le mot pour rire ou la répartie nécessaire pour s'adapter aux gens, et c'était peut être ça qui le rendait si redoutable : Il était avenant, sympathique, disait aux gens ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, et ça marchait à tout les coups. Tout simplement.

Ouais, pour ça, le Prof de Philo ne pouvait s'empêcher de le respecter, en plus de déjà le remercier pour ne pas agir de la sorte avec lui, auquel cas il n'aurait probablement jamais pu le supporter. Il avait toujours préféré qu'on tape du poing sur la table et qu'on lui balance à la gueule ses quatre vérités plutôt que d'entendre les gens courber l'échine par crainte de sa personne et lui dire sans cesse que tout allait bien et qu'il était une personne en or, ce dont le Présentateur TV ne s'était pas privé bien longtemps une fois qu'il avait appris à connaître un peu mieux comment fonctionnait son frère et « supérieur ». Bon après, le philosophe ne disait pas non plus qu'il aimait qu'on lui reproche les choses ou son comportement, il était comme ça et valait mieux faire avec. Mais le Présentateur, lui…

Lui il pouvait lui sortir un truc comme ça qu'il ne bougerait pas, au pire ils débattaient sur le sujet cinq minutes, finissaient par en rire un coup et l'affaire était close, chacun sachant pertinemment quelle était la limite de l'autre. Question d'habitude. Et puis, il gagnerait quoi, à refaire le portrait à cette petite chose qu'il pourrait casser en deux si l'envie lui prenait ? Les cadreurs, ça ne courrait pas les rues en ce moment, hein, alors raison de plus pour conserver en état de marche celui qu'il avait déjà sous la main !

Mais voilà qu'il divaguait. De mieux en mieux.

Le Prof de Philo reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce à vivre de la maison de Kriss, une Guiness déjà bien entamée à la main. Il devait avoir l'air d'un ermite de base misanthrope jusqu'à la moelle épinière, debout dans un angle de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur avec sa bière tout en observant ses frères, mais rien à foutre. C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau non plus, ce comportement. Toujours à l'écart, se voyant trop différent des autres pour les côtoyer, trop détaché de leur famille pour s'y intégrer à nouveau, pour peu qu'il ait réussi à s'y sentir à sa place un jour. Un exclu par excellence.

Et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été le seul dans cette situation, à la seule différence que lui, ça lui était passé complètement au dessus.

Son regard trouva l'objet de ses pensées alors qu'il ne souhaitait même pas le chercher, à la base. Il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait ici, c'était encore sa famille à ses yeux, son monde, son deuxième chez lui. Ses frères et son créateur.

Et pourtant, avant même qu'il ne songe à le retrouver des yeux, voilà qu'il avait déjà localisé le Présentateur parmi le trop grand groupuscule de personnalités du beaujolais, en pleine discussion avec le Hippie, Kriss et le Vegan, une bière dans sa main lui aussi. C'est bien, au moins il avait peut être enfin réussi à leur trouver un point commun finalement !

Car c'était vrai ça. Qu'est-ce qui les rapprochait hormis les Hors Sujet, sinon rien ?

_Bah maintenant, tu as le point commun comme quoi vous aimez tout les deux la bière, du con. Putain, c'est la folie dis-moi ! _

Cette phrase claqua dans son esprit alors qu'il fermait les yeux, buvant une longue rasade de sa bière au passage, savourant l'arrière goût légèrement caramélisé qu'elle laissa sur sa langue. Ouais, dans le fond ils n'avaient rien en commun, pas les même goûts, ni le même caractère, encore moins la même conception des choses. Rien à voir, dans le fond.

Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avait-il proposé de cohabiter ensemble lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le domicile de Kriss, alors qu'ils auraient simplement pu prendre chacun leur appartement et ne jamais rien avoir à faire ensemble ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, il ne le connaissait même pas à l'époque !

Et pourtant, ça lui était venu d'emblée, l'idée de récupérer le Présentateur comme assistant. L'évidence même. A lui, l'être le plus solitaire de la Terre au minimum.

Il rouvrit les yeux, retrouvant aussitôt les silhouettes de ses doubles qui se mouvaient dans la pénombre au rythme de la musique ou de Dieu seul savait quel passionnant récit, capturant l'attention de ses pupilles comme un insecte est attiré par la moindre source lumineuse à sa disposition. Le Carniste en train de rire tout en alternant les allées et venues vers le barbecue, monsieur Dada et le Gamin, dansant comme des dératés défoncés à l'acide avec Hélicoptère, surveillés d'un œil par la Féministe qui levait les yeux au ciel quand elle entendait une remarque sans grande portée philosophique de la part du Syndicaliste ou de Premier Degré, sans oublier le Baron et l'Irlandais qui semblaient en plein débat mais bon ça, ça relevait plus de l'interprétation personnelle du Prof de Philo qu'autre chose.

Ouais, sa famille dans toute sa splendeur en gros.

Puis soudain, il vit une lumière plus intense encore que tout le reste, un regard qui attira le sien sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher ni se retenir, pareil à un trou noir, sentant celui-ci le fixer avec une telle intensité que l'ignorer serait impossible, quoi qu'il fasse.

Deux grands yeux d'un marron si soutenu, si sombre, presque noir, qui s'emparaient de son âme sans pitié ni répit, mettant son cœur de pierre à nu, littéralement.

Et en face de lui, toujours en train de converser avec le Hippie comme si de rien était, le Présentateur esquissa un sourire à l'attention du Prof de Philo. Un comme aucun de ceux qu'il avait pu lui adresser jusqu'à présent. Presque enjôleur et provocateur, enfin, ça y ressemblait en tout cas.

Et aussi anodin -ou pas- que ce geste l'était, l'enseignant sentit une soudaine chaleur l'envahir, concentrée au niveau de son bas ventre de préférence. Une brûlure interne si forte, si impétueuse qu'il ne put l'ignorer, elle non plus, tout en demeurant stupéfait par un constat pareil. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

_Tu débloques, ça va c'est que le Présentateur, c'pas la première fois que tu croises son regard, stresse pas ! __Tu le vois tout les jours et t'es pas au bord de la crise d'épilepsie pourtant ! _

Oui, en théorie.

Et puis même, c'était quoi ce délire ? D'où avait-il chaud d'un coup, comme ça ? Si ça se trouvait il était déjà pompette mais ne le savait pas ?

Le Prof soupira tout en rompant aussitôt le contact visuel avec son cadreur pour jeter un œil à la canette entre ses mains. Non, rien de bien spécial à signaler, c'était une bière des plus classiques, et il savait très bien que ce n'était pas avec si peu qu'il allait se mettre la tête à l'envers, il n'était pas en sucre lui au moins. Alors quoi ?

Sortir. Oui, ça serait pas plus mal ça, juste sortir et prendre l'air. Réfléchir et se rafraîchir.

_Tu fuis, nuance, tu cherches pas à comprendre et tu préfères te réfugier dans un autre endroit pour repenser à tout __et faire le point__. _

Il ignora cette pensée tout en se frayant un chemin entre les membres de sa famille, soudain mal à l'aise de se retrouver mêlé à eux qui étaient si soudés, si unis, si entourés. Non, pas mal à l'aise, juste pas à sa place. Étranger à eux tous, à leurs éclats de rire, leurs mains qui lui tendaient des canettes de bières encore scellées en lui disant de pas s'inquiéter et de se laisser aller un peu.

Il passa comme une balle près du blond, le poussant de l'épaule pour rejoindre la porte de la maison et enfin sortir, pressant le pas malgré lui quand il sentit les orbes chocolatées le suivre du regard, se posant sur son dos, l'interrogeant en silence, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Puis la porte se refermant derrière lui fut son salut, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement en l'entendant claquer.

Ça devenait n'importe quoi cette histoire, il devait arrêter de boire sans déconner !

_Oh allez arrête d'accuser la Guiness, elle t'a rien fait ! _

Oui, mais qui accuser en ce cas ?

Le Prof de Philo se sentait fiévreux. Il avait chaud, si chaud d'un coup, et la chaleur de l'air extérieur n'arrangeait rien bien entendu, ni le fait que la maison de Kriss tournait à la climatisation d'ailleurs. La totale, en bref.

Bon, il lui arrivait quoi sinon ?

Ah ça, ce qu'il lui arrivait, pas besoin de se mentir, il_ savait_ ce qu'il se passait ! Et très bien même, simple question d'expérience, il était un homme adulte de trente-trois ans après tout. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici, en pleine soirée avec les personnalités de son créateur ?

Et surtout, pourquoi là, alors qu'il venait de croiser le regard si troublant de son acolyte ?

\- Hé, tout va bien ? On aurait dit que tu as vu un fantôme !

Et merde, manquait plus que lui.

L'enseignant inspira un bon coup, espérant que son corps ne le trahirait pas de trop et reprendre un air détendu et maître de sa personne tout en faisant face à son cadreur qui le fixait, une lueur légèrement inquiète dans le regard. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette vue : C'était mignon de le voir se faire du mauvais sang pour lui, même s'il n'était pas des plus tendres qui soient avec lui au quotidien. Mignon, et un peu idiot, peut être.

Ouais, dans le fond, il cadrait pas toujours très bien, mais il l'aimait bien, ce blond en costard.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète pas juste que ça me saoule un peu d'être là.

\- Sans blague, je le sais déjà ça. Mais bon, tout le monde est heureux de te voir alors fais un effort, Prof…

\- Oui mais moi, je ne le suis pas, d'être là !

Le Présentateur sourit avec tristesse à cette phrase, comme s'il le comprenait sans pour autant y parvenir complètement. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, et pourquoi ils étaient partis de la demeure familiale, mais cette rancœur qu'avait toujours le Prof de Philo pour le reste du clan le dépassait. C'était de l'acharnement à ce stade !

Ça faisait combien maintenant ? Presque deux ans qu'ils avaient quitté la maison sur un coup de tête lors du tournage de l'épisode sur l'Esprit Critique ? Qu'ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur cette école qui proposait un étage rénovable en un appartement qui leur convenait parfaitement ? Qu'ils bossaient ensemble sur les Hors Sujet ?

Oh oui que le temps passait, et vite de préférence…

Une main qui se voulait rassurante se posa sur l'épaule du philosophe, manqua la rater d'ailleurs, et il se retrouva de nouveau nez à nez avec le regard si perturbant du blond. Un frisson lui remonta aussitôt le long de l'échine, venant tressaillir dans chaque millimètre de son corps. Intérieurement, il pesta. Ce n'était pas possible décidément ! Il le voyait en permanence, alors pourquoi se sentait-il d'un coup si vulnérable et désarmé par ces yeux qui étaient si semblables au siens ? L'alcool, peut être ? Une si petite quantité pouvait-elle influer à ce point sur sa personne ?

En tout cas, le Présentateur n'avait pas l'air imbibé le moins du monde, _lui _! Parfaitement clean et sobre, même ! Quoi que…

Le Prof de Philo se rappela de l'hésitation du Présentateur avant de toucher son épaule et leva les yeux au ciel. Ouais non, peut être pas tant que ça en fait…

Décidément. Tout dans la retenue, jusqu'à l'ivresse même.

\- Tu sais… Si jamais tu préfères qu'on rentre, hnn... Je peux le comprendre. Tu as déjà fait l'effort de venir avec moi et c'est vraiment cool ça même que le Vegan m'en parlait, il en revenait pas que tu sois là ! La voix de son binôme le tira de ses réflexions, infiniment plus douce et calme que la sienne, mais confirmant au passage qu'il avait bel et bien une résistance à l'alcool moins poussée que celle du brun. Trop d'hésitation et un peu trop de nonchalance dans sa voix, sans parler de sa façon de parler qui s'en retrouvait légèrement modifiée. Trop facile à repérer, si on le connaissait : C'est ce dont tu as envie ?

_Non, mais ça…_

Oh, ça bien sûr qu'il voulait rentrer, il n'aimait pas être là, avec les autres et encore moins si Kriss se trouvait dans les parages, la situation était encore bien trop tendue entre eux pour permettre un dialogue réel et sans prise de tête ni animosité. L'incompréhension de Kriss contre la colère sourde et le manque de patience du Prof de Philo.

Mais bon, là n'était pas la question. Il voulait juste savoir. Comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bordel ?

Au final, il n'avait pas tort, le cadreur. Valait mieux rentrer, ça serait plus prudent. Là bas au moins, il n'y aurait rien de tout ça, il en était sûr. Retour à la vie normale.

\- Ouais, ça serait cool. Je pense qu'on en a bien assez vu et puis, il me reste des copies à corriger.

\- Pas de souci, vais chercher ma veste et prévenir Kriss, attends-moi là… Tu pars pas hein ?

… Non, c'était certain maintenant, s'il n'était pas bourré, il était au minimum au stade de la cannette de bière de trop. Fallait le faire quand même.

\- Nan c'est bon je viens avec toi, on va pas mettre dix ans pour une veste ! Et puis, si je dis pas au revoir, on court droit à l'incident diplomatique alors-

\- Prof…

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, cherche pas. Bon, on y va ?

Le Présentateur allait pour répliquer mais il se contenta de hausser les épaule en souriant, l'air amusé par la situation plus qu'autre chose, avant de rouvrir la porte d'entrée pour s'y engouffrer, suivi de près par un Prof de Philo toujours aussi révolté contre ses propres faiblesses. L'accompagner. Même les fois où il avait vu le Présentateur bourré chez eux, il l'avait laissé tranquille et se débrouiller pour parvenir à atteindre non seulement leur logement, mais surtout son lit sans finir sa nuit dans la baignoire, alors là, s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se perdre en route alors qu'ils avaient vécu ici durant des années entières... Mais il en avait souvent, des idées connes comme ça ?

Allons donc, qu'il s'amuse remarque, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir au final...

Et pourtant, à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir, ce dernier sembla incroyablement long aux yeux du journaliste, malgré les propriétés de l'alcool qui lui montaient légèrement à la tête. Comment se faisait-il donc qu'il en pense ça d'un coup ? Ce n'était qu'un couloir sombre qui déservait les quelques chambres des personnalités, il l'avait emprunté pendant des années, une éternité même ! Il connaissait ce couloir comme sa poche après tout, depuis le temps, alors pourquoi…

Était-ce parce qu'_il_ l'accompagnait, cette fois ? Le Professeur ?

Oui bien sûr, et puis quoi encore ! Ça ne changeait rien ça ! Au contraire, autant la plupart de ses frères auraient eu relativement peur de se retrouver seuls avec le philosophe, voire la trouille pour englober le tout dans un doux euphémisme, autant lui il s'en fichait royalement, sobre ou non d'ailleurs. Il parlait fort, et criait beaucoup, souvent même, mais à part ça, il n'était pas spécialement méchant non plus, susceptible tout au plus. Pas de quoi s'en faire des cheveux blancs !

Troisième porte à gauche : Hippie – Vegan – Présentateur – Irlandais. Tiens donc ?

Il s'arrêta net de marcher en lisant les prénoms inscrits sur l'ardoise accrochée à la porte, les traits de son visage déformés par la surprise. Il avait halluciné non ? L'habitude ?

Et pourtant, il n'en était rien. Son nom était encore inscrit là, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté le cocon familial.

Le Présentateur resta planté devant la porte à la regarder, abasourdi pour ne pas dire sonné par pareil constat. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et ayant été avec les autres à l'aller, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail. Et ça le perturbait pas mal, en soit. Kriss l'avait-il laissé sciemment, signalant à sa façon qu'il aurait toujours un pied à terre dans la maison, auprès d'eux tous ? Un refuge, une solution de secours, l'éventuelle possibilité de pouvoir revenir parmi sa famille ? En était-il de même pour le Prof de Philo, dont la chambre était plusieurs portes plus loin ?

\- Premier Degré et le Critique.

\- Hein ? Le Présentateur jeta un regard en arrière vers le concerné, ayant presque oublié que le Prof était derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. L'autre croisa les bras sous sa poitrine tout en s'appuyant au mur le plus proche, soutenant son regard avec une expression des plus neutres qui soient :

\- J'étais dans la même chambre qu'eux ici. Mais contrairement à toi, je suis à peu près sûr que Kriss a retiré mon nom de sur la porte, histoire de bien me rappeler que je ne suis plus le bienvenu ici.

\- Il t'apprécie autant que moi, tu sais…

\- Non. De toute façon on ne peut pas se supporter, c'est comme ça. Pas le même monde.

\- Mais nous aussi on-

\- Ta veste va pas se téléporter toute seule donc si tu veux pas d'un admirable coup de marteau dans ton joli derrière, bouge-toi.

Toujours aussi autoritaire, ça rassure.

Le Présentateur rendit un grand sourire à son interlocuteur, comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire dans ces moments-là, puis ouvrit la porte de son ancienne chambre avant d'y entrer, laissant le Prof patienter dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas changé, en rien. Toujours les quatre lits, chacun légèrement décoré selon la personne qui l'occupait, celui du Hippie pile sous la fenêtre, reconnaissable avec son djembé et son plaid rouge, jaune et noir, puis sur la droite, seul à côté de la penderie, le lit de l'Irlandais, qui avait accroché au mur un drapeau en tissus de l'Irlande depuis le temps où le Présentateur avait mis les voiles d'ici. Puis, alignés contre le mur à sa gauche, deux lits : Un surmonté d'une couette simple, vert émeraude, avec un gros coussin rappelant la forme d'une pomme, sûrement un cadeau d'un de leurs frères ou une blague.

Puis le sien. Couette bleue et blanche, un ours en peluche oublié là, rien de vraiment caractéristique ni de marquant quand à sa personne. La neutralité absolue.

Il fit un pas vers lui avec une certaine nostalgie, ému, tout en tirant légèrement sur le nœud de sa cravate pour que celle-ci lui serre moins. Il avait été pris d'un coup de chaud monumental en sortant dehors pour retrouver son ami, le choc de températures entre la clim et l'air chaud de l'extérieur étant élevé, et son costume avec ses manches longues ne l'aidait pas. Ça lui apprendrait à autant vénérer les costumes trois pièces, tiens.

A moins que ce ne fut le regard si insistant de l'autre homme, qui lui donne pareille impression ?

Cette pensée lui passa au dessus sitôt formulée, littéralement. Non. Qu'ils se charrient et se cherchent, ça avait toujours été le cas, le Prof essayant toujours d'asseoir une sorte de pseudo autorité sur le journaliste qui avait fini par lui faire bien comprendre au fil du temps qu'il était gentil mais qu'il fallait pas en abuser non plus, se mettant donc à répondre sans gêne ni ménagement aux ordres ou aux menaces du brun, avec une certaine ironie qu'ils avaient fini par adopter mutuellement, s'envoyant des pics pour ensuite en rire. Les autres ne pouvaient le percevoir de la sorte, soit, mais en tout cas, eux savaient se comprendre en un regard et un mot, c'était déjà bien.

Mais justement. Là, il ne comprenait pas. L'alcool, sans doute.

Sa veste l'attendait, bien sagement pliée sur son lit. Parfait, manquerait plus qu'elle soit partie en promenade et on aurait atteint le seuil critique de bizarreries de la soirée !

Puis soudain, il l'entendit. Si bref, mais si tremblant, si intense, si brûlant…

Un souffle, près de son oreille. Léger relent de bière et d'un désir difficilement contrôlable.

\- Hé, cadreur…

Ah ouais, il avait vraiment pas rêvé en fait.

Le Présentateur ne sut quoi faire, ou répondre, demeurant là, immobile, son cerveau essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ou qui passait par la tête de l'enseignant pour qu'il s'approche de lui de la sorte. Il devait sûrement être éméché lui aussi, c'était sûr, lui qui était si distant d'ordinaire, il n'irait pas se coller à lui comme ça pour la beauté de l'exemple. Alors quoi ?

Que faire ? Que faire, bon sang ?

Un frisson lui remonta brusquement le long de l'échine, lui faisant fermer brièvement les yeux, alors qu'il sentait le corps massif et musculeux du Prof de Philo s'appuyer contre son dos, à lui en faire ressentir chacune de ses courbes. Et ce souffle si chaud, si lourd…

Si tentateur.

… Minute, il avait dit quoi là ?

_Ecarte-toi, imbécile, et arrête de te demander quoi faire ! _

Et pourtant. Le voulait-il ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, la remarque claquant dans son esprit comme un coup de fouet, le clouant sur place, alors que l'autre homme le faisait pivoter lentement pour lui faire face, son corps toujours contre le sien, le laissant agir sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était sur le cul. Littéralement.

_Tu débloques grave là, c'est pas bon du tout… _

Oui c'était sûrement ça. Il déconnait à plein tube, avait bu plus que de raison, à ne plus voir ce qui était à faire ou non, bien ou mal, déplacé ou bienvenu. C'était sûr ! Comment pourrait-il penser pareille chose autrement ?

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'écarter de lui ni l'engueuler, tout simplement. Aussi con et fou que cela puisse le paraître.

Le Présentateur revint à la réalité en sentant un bras entourer sa taille, puissant mais œuvrant avec douceur, le serrant contre le corps si chaud de son collègue qui le fixait avec tellement d'intensité qu'il ne sut qu'en penser. Il n'avait plus de mots, plus de vocabulaire, à peine un reste de cerveau pour réfléchir de temps en temps, l'alcool avait complètement annihilé ses réflexes, le fourbe.

Une poupée de chiffon dans les bras étrangement accueillants de l'homme au marteau qui le dévorait des yeux. Voilà comment il se sentait.

\- Tu fais quoi là, dis-moi ?

\- Rien.

\- Ça chez toi, c'est « rien » ? Tu as trop bu, Prof, c'est sûr-

\- Non. Juste que je… Je…

\- « J'ai juste un peu forcé sur la Guiness, ô cher cadreur qui se charge de conduire à chaque fois que j'ai la vue trop trouble pour prendre le volant sans risquer de me prendre un platane donc-

\- Je peux pas résister plus longtemps.

\- Hein ?

Le regard désarçonné du Présentateur contre celui noir d'encre du Prof de Philo, qui le fixait sans ciller. Il semblait si sûr de lui, à en faire peur, et pourtant le Présentateur savait bien qu'il n'était pas sobre, ça se sentait à son haleine, son souffle sur son visage et ses lèvres. Mais qu'importe.

« Je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps. »… Mais résister à quoi au juste ?

Le blond était encore en train de se poser la même question pour la troisième fois lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa joue, presque tendrement, fébrilement, dessinant le contour de sa mâchoire pour finir sa course dans ses courts cheveux blonds, les empoignant légèrement pour lui incliner la tête en arrière. Ses yeux croisèrent de nouveau ceux du Prof de Philo, lui arrachant un autre frisson face à l'intensité de ce regard qui le déstabilisait complètement à présent. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout à présent, quel était ce regard, pourquoi ces gestes, pourquoi ces mots-là, d'où une telle proximité entre eux, pourquoi ?

Et surtout, dans quel but ?

Il osait espérer que le Prof de Philo finirait par se mettre à rire comme il en avait l'habitude et se détacherait de lui en lui balançant une remarque acide au possible, ce qui lui correspondrait à merveille. Qu'il allait lui dire que bourré, ou du moins un minimum gai, il ne pouvait plus se servir de ses neurones et que c'en était tordant à regarder, ou que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague.

Mais alors qu'il se disait ça, se surprenant à sourire avec amusement, persuadé que c'était ça, il voulut reculer, faire un pas en arrière. Juste comme ça, reprendre un peu de distance pour déceler la supercherie, rien de plus.

Mais tout ça, c'était avant que le Prof ne le ramène brusquement contre lui. Avant que les mains posées sur son corps ne se fassent plus appuyées, plus tactiles. Plus audacieuses.

Avant que ses lèvres ne capturent les siennes en un intense baiser qui fit voler le monde du Présentateur TV en éclats. Tout simplement.

Et le pire dans tout ça, ce ne fut pas que ses lèvres étaient juste exquises à embrasser, ni même que le Prof sache embrasser ou qu'il puisse vouloir faire pareille chose à son cadreur, mais bien que journaliste se surprenne à rendre aussitôt le baiser à l'autre homme, se séparant un instant de lui pour reprendre son souffle avant de le retrouver tout aussi vite en un autre baiser qui le fit automatiquement soupirer contre ces lèvres entrouvertes qui avaient semblé n'attendre que lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien, tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête, son esprits, son corps ne lui répondait même plus, il n'était plus que surprise et ivresse mêlée, fou d'agir de la sorte mais en même temps si bien, juste si bien…

La langue du Prof de Philo vint s'immiscer entre ses lèvres pour trouver la sienne sans la moindre résistance, l'attirant à elle en une danse endiablée, à en ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer en personne, obligeant les deux frères à se blottir un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, comme si le seul air qu'ils pourraient trouver pour respirer encore un peu se situait dans les poumons de l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça, ni même avec une telle envie, mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu rater leur vie pour le coup !

L'envie, le désir, l'alcool dans leurs veines, tout les rendait fous, tout leur faisait perdre le contrôle. Tout.

Le blond sentit son homologue tirer sur sa chemise dans un geste impatient, les manches, les pans fermés du vêtement, cherchant à le faire céder alors qu'il continuait de dévorer ses lèvres avec tendresse et fougue, faisant sensiblement monter la température de quelques degrés supplémentaires. Il fallait s'arrêter, résister, les choses allaient trop loin, ils allaient le regretter et ça foutrait une merde monumentale entre eux ! C'était dangereux, trop risqué pour laisser faire en toute impunité, trop...

Et puis merde, ils n'étaient pas gays quoi !

Pourtant il n'arriva pas à se détacher de son amant qui vint le plaquer doucement contre le premier mur à sa portée, glissant une jambe entre les siennes en s'appuyant contre son corps si chaud, alors que ses lèvres quittaient les siennes avec douceur et un regret perceptible pour se loger le long de sa mâchoire en une multitude de baisers, finissant sa course dans son cou. Le Présentateur gémit à cette attention, excité de finir autant à la merci de l'autre homme mais en même temps stimulé par ces caresses sur son cou et sa gorge offerte au brun, sans retenue. Il ne savait plus que penser ou où donner de la tête, il avait chaud, il tremblait, il avait peur mais en même temps se sentait délicieusement bien, rassuré de voir le Prof de Philo se mouvoir contre lui, frôler son corps du sien avec un désir qu'il bridait comme il pouvait pour ne pas l'effrayer, ça il le sentait de là. Ne pas aller trop vite, pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour le respecter, pour lui laisser le choix.

Prendre son temps, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

\- J'ai… Je, je… Aaah, c'trop con, je suis pas gay hein non ! Mais tu sais, cadreur ou-ou-ou… Bref putain !

Une voix rauque et sensuelle, bouffée de désir et d'excitation, et le souffle erratique, désordonné. Le Présentateur parvint à rouvrir les yeux pour dévisager le Prof de Philo qui s'était figé d'un coup pour secouer la tête en riant nerveusement, une de ses mains pressant la hanche gauche du blond alors que l'autre caressait sa jambe avec insistance, légèrement gêné.

Minute, gêné ?

Le Présentateur hallucinait, c'était pas possible…

\- Je ne dis pas-

\- Tu sais que ton costume te donne un air carrément trop…

Trop quoi ?

Le blond allait pour relancer le Prof sur sa phrase, mais une morsure dans son cou le fit taire derechef, lui laissant échapper un gémissement et glisser ses mains dans les cheveux hirsutes de son colocataire, quémandant qu'il réitère son geste avec fièvre. Trop quoi, hein ?

La langue du philosophe vint frôler sensuellement la trace de morsure imprimée dans la chair si pâle de son cadreur, déclenchant un frisson supplémentaire à ce dernier qui préféra abandonner l'idée d'avoir un jour la suite de la phrase de Prof. C'était bon, putain. Rien que ça, et il était déjà en train de devenir complètement fou, alors que lui-même ne se serait jamais cru si sensible. Comment pouvait-il trouver si facilement ses points faibles ? Le connaissait-il trop bien ?

Regard de plus échangé entre eux, et voilà leurs lèvres qui se retrouvent en un autre baiser à leur couper le souffle. Le Présentateur en avait oublié jusqu'à son nom, soupirant contre les lèvres de l'autre homme dont les mains s'aventuraient maintenant sur son buste, cherchant à trouver sa peau, ce que le blond lui permit en déboutonnant sa chemise à la va vite avant de la laisser choir sur le sol, repoussant légèrement le Prof qui grogna avant de sourire avec amusement à la vue des agissements de son collègue. Les mains sur son torse désormais nu lui arrachèrent un véritable cri de plaisir tant le contact fut électrique et à la hauteur de ses attentes, ce qui encouragea le plus grand des deux à continuer, ses grandes mains légèrement râpeuses caressant chaque millimètre de peau offert, avec un plaisir presque coupable. Car oui, il était loin d'être bourré, lui. Et pourtant…

Oh oui. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de le faire sien, là, de suite.

_Oui mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ça ? _

Les baisers quittèrent la bouche haletante du Présentateur pour se perdre sur sa gorge, devenant morsures à la fois si légères et troublantes, puis de tentateurs coups de langue alors que le Prof descendait sur les clavicules si saillantes de son homologue. Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, il semblait si frêle comparé à lui, si fragile, si précieux.

Un corps si fin comparé à lui, alors qu'ils possédaient le même en théorie. Fascinant.

Lorsque le souffle du philosophe atteignit les pointes rosâtres sur le torse de son amant, celui-ci se cambra légèrement, les mains se perdant dans les cheveux de jais, ne voulant le lâcher ou l'arrêter, les yeux clos, le souffle court, déjà si troublé, ne demandant que plus encore, qu'il continue à tout prix, ce qui fut accordé d'un baiser fiévreux sur son mamelon gauche, là, juste _là_, avec une passion et un désir sourd communiqué à travers ce baiser même. Il n'en pouvait plus, déjà, se sentant infiniment trop à l'étroit dans ses vêtements pourtant si chers à ses yeux, à sa plus grande surprise mais aussi sa plus grande gêne. Comment pouvait-il autant le désirer ? Avoir autant envie de lui ?

Et surtout. Comment pouvait-il seulement désirer faire ce genre de choses avec cet homme que toute sa famille entière pouvait considérer comme un monstre sans cœur ni pitié, lui qui n'avait jamais su voir l'homme en train de martyriser son buste comme tel, sa poitrine d'ange déjà si dure et sensible de sa langue et sa bouche, avec tendresse et sensualité, le mordant parfois, le faisant soupirer franchement à présent ?

Son regard trouva celui de l'enseignant dans la pénombre, espérant y trouver les réponses à ses questions, deux paires de pupilles dilatées d'un noir d'encre, et il vit un sourire déformer les traits de son tortionnaire, alors qu'il se relevait pour lui faire à nouveau face de toute sa hauteur, si sauvage, si animal, si dangereux et irrésistible à la fois.

Puis soudain, il entendit un cliquetis qui lui parut étrangement familier. Un peu trop même.

Sa ceinture avait fini entre les mains du Prof qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Comme un appel à la luxure et à la provocation, pendant que son pantalon noir, désormais débarrassé de sa ceinture, lui tombait sur les hanches, donnant au Présentateur l'impression d'être plus vulnérable que jamais.

Alors donc c'était vrai, ils allaient en arriver à ce point…

Mais se sentait-il prêt ? En avait-il envie ?

Une main attrapa doucement la sienne, le tirant de sa rêverie, et il suivit le professeur sans résister, hypnotisé par les lèvres qui avaient capturé les siennes à nouveau, comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre sans les baisers de l'autre homme, et la main qui était venue se risquer à effleurer ses fesses, comme une demande d'autorisation pour le faire jouir. Le feu, voilà ce qu'il était en ce moment, un brasier, un incendie de désir et de pulsions sexuelles, sourd et dévastateur, à lui en couper toute capacité de réflexion.

Le lit fut bientôt à leur côté, délicieuse bande-annonce de ce qui allait suivre, les invitant à s'y allonger aussitôt. Le blond se mit à douter d'un coup. En était-il vraiment sûr ? Ils avaient bu tout les deux, ce n'était pas le contexte adéquat pour vivre pareille chose ensemble, encore moins avec la forte probabilité qu'on puisse les surprendre. Etait-ce bien prudent ?

\- Prof…

\- Hn ?

\- Je sais pas si-

\- Tu en as envie ?

\- Hein ?

\- Avec moi. En as-tu envie comme moi… C-comme je le veux ?

Hein ?

… Ah, parce qu'il fallait qu'il réponde en plus ?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soudain hésitant. Oh, bien sûr qu'il le voulait, il n'attendait plus que ça à vrai dire et si on venait à le le lui refuser, il savait que le retour de bâton de la frustration serait violent, et pas qu'un peu. Mais était-ce bon pour eux, l'assumeraient-ils ?

\- Je… Oui. Mais je suis pas tout à fait sûr…

Le Prof sourit à cette phrase, tout en venant effleurer la joue du Présentateur de sa main, en un geste que le blond lui-même n'aurait jamais cru possible : Une caresse, d'une incroyable tendresse et douceur.

Merde. Alors un Prof de Philo autre que le machin gueulard et brusque qu'il voyait le trois quart du temps, c'était possible ? Il le connaissait calme, ça arrivait de temps en temps, mais là !

Il ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse qui glissa doucement jusque son buste, en un geste désireux et languissant alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur la couture de son pantalon, jouant avec les nerfs du Présentateur car il n'avait pu que remarquer son état et de loin. Une torture, putain.

Il étreignit le Prof sans même chercher à comprendre pourquoi, se blottissant dans ses bras, s'enivrant de son odeur suave et de sa chaleur corporelle, ressentant par la même occasion son cœur battant la chamade, tout comme le sien, et son excitation tout contre la sienne, si proches et en même temps si lointaines, séparées par quelques morceaux de tissus. Oui, une véritable torture.

Soudain, il se sentit perdre l'équilibre avant que son dos ne rencontre avec douceur la surface moelleuse de son lit, le Prof de Philo le suivant aussi pour se placer au dessus de lui. Puis il sentit aussitôt ses lèvres sur son torse, ses tétons durcis de plaisir et de désir, autour de son nombril, partout, lui faisant fermer les yeux et se cambrer, la tête en arrière, essayant vainement de se débattre comme pour échapper à ces baisers, ces caresses linguales, ces morsures qui malmenaient sa peau. Tout n'était plus que supplice et plaisir mêlés, il voulait à tout prix que le Prof aille plus loin, jusque _là_ en cet endroit honteux, si gênant à dire, si intime et pourtant qui dictait ses pensées en cet instant précis.

Et puis, il voulait le rendre fou lui aussi. Juste dingue d'envie et de plaisir, le faire crier et soupirer son nom. Mais ça ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui, connaissant l'instinct de domination naturelle du Prof de Philo. Un jour peut être.

_Allons donc. Tu n'as rien fait et tu songes déjà à recommencer. Idiot. Aah !_

Il sentit soudain le bouton de son pantalon céder, puis la fermeture éclair alors que le vêtement quittait lentement ses hanches, frôlant ses fesses, ses cuisses, pour disparaître quelque part au pied du lit, suivi par un autre bruit de tissus froissé que le Présentateur devina comme étant la chemise de son amant puisqu'il sentit sa peau brûlante contre la sienne lorsque l'autre homme se pencha sur lui pour venir happer ses lèvres en un baiser d'un désir sourd, long et appuyé, pour ensuite mordre sa lèvre inférieure, tirant un soupir de plus au Présentateur. A moins que…

Oh. N'était-ce pas plutôt du à la main qui s'était posée sur son entrejambe douloureusement tendue, déjà, à travers la barrière de tissus que dressait encore son boxer noir ? Une simple pression lui donna la réponse qu'il attendait, se cambrant aussitôt en gémissant à ce contact. Oh bordel !

Le Prof de Philo eut l'air ravi de sa réaction, puisqu'il réitéra son geste, doucement, lentement, encore et encore, dix ou bien mille fois, le blond ne captait plus rien de toute façon, et se sentait encore moins d'humeur à compter.

Il le hantait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour définir ce que le brun représenterait à présent pour lui, à travers ce plaisir ineffable et inévaluable qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Un fantôme de chaleur, une vague de plaisir sans appel, un souvenir qui le poursuivrait à jamais, il le sentait d'emblée. Il était si attentionné, si doux, si sensuel, si excitant…

Putain. Si _doué_.

Un chaste baiser vint se poser sur ses lèvres et il passa ses bras autour du cou du Prof en voulant le serrer tout contre lui, savourant cette douce étreinte tout en lui rendant ce baiser qu'il appréciait tant sans pour autant comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Tant de douceur, d'attentions, cette impression d'être en un autre monde, loin de tout…

C'était trop bon. Juste exquis.

Puis soudain le plaisir revint, vicieux, fourbe, s'immisçant dans son ventre, ses reins, sa poitrine, faisant se contracter son diaphragme, chaque point clé de son système phonatoire pour laisser échapper ce cri de surprise et de bien être mêlés, alors qu'il glissait une main dans les cheveux du Prof, les empoignant avec force d'une main, dévorant ses lèvres entre deux baisers passionnés, l'autre allant se perdre sur ce buste dessiné par les muscles de son homologue, en découvrant les courbes avec délice. Un cri par vague de plaisir, par mouvement appuyé sur sa virilité si sensible, exercé par cette main si habile alors qu'il sentait le sourire de son amant s'élargir contre sa bouche grande ouverte, cherchant de l'air là où elle pouvait en trouver entre deux bisous, conscient que ce qu'il lui infligeait était agréable et même un peu trop plaisant d'ailleurs. Mais qu'importe, ils étaient là, à ce stade, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout de leur folie, non ?

Il vit son diable se reculer légèrement, se placer sur les genoux, là, entre ses jambes, sans le lâcher des yeux, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Il semblait si confiant, si sûr de lui, c'était fou…

Mais son visage ne savait pas mentir, et ça la Lune l'avait bien vu, éclairant légèrement son visage entre les rideaux tirés, laissant apparaître de légères rougeurs sur les joues du Prof de Philo pendant qu'il débarrassait son amant de son dernier vêtement. Le Présentateur devint rouge pivoine en voyant aussitôt son état plus que critique, reposant sa tête sur le matelas en soupirant, cachant son visage derrière une de ses mains. Il était gêné à plus savoir où se mettre, là, dans son plus simple appareil et sous le nez du Prof de surcroît.

Ouais d'accord, il le fallait bien, cette nudité. Mais même…

\- Te cache pas. Tu es magnifique, putain.

\- Hein ?

Il fronça les sourcils en considérant le Prof qui se déshabillait à ses côtés, le rejoignant dans la nudité, nettement moins anxieux que lui à première vue. L'alcool sans doute, côté exhibition, ça marchait plutôt bien généralement…

Nan mais pas grave, ça ! Il avait dit qu'il était quoi ? Magnifique ?

\- Pou… Pourquoi tu-

\- Je sais pas. Mais n'aie pas honte.

Et à ces mots, il sentit une main attraper la sienne, le temps d'une seconde, la serrant avec douceur comme pour le rassurer. Et ce sourire de son amant, si doux, si tendre… Si rassurant et protecteur là, en cet instant…

Soudain, il sentit tout son être se contracter de douleur, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri alors qu'il sentait quelque chose entrer en lui, juste en cet endroit si interdit, si secret de lui. Une douleur aussi soudaine que brève, à peine le temps d'agripper le bras du Prof de Philo, de chercher son regard pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait et de voir le Prof lui murmurer de le laisser faire et de lui faire confiance, et elle n'était déjà plus, ou déjà bien atténuée en tout cas, sa morphologie s'étant vite adapter à l'index de l'enseignant qui s'appliquait à le faire se mouvoir, doucement, lentement, pour le préparer au mieux à accueillir la suite, jusqu'à un troisième doigt qui, cette fois-ci, fut bien plus difficile à accepter, faisant serrer les mâchoires au journaliste qui était entre le plaisir qu'il ressentait par intermittence et cette putain de douleur qui ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Mais il devait être patient. Ça allait passer, ça devait passer. Pour eux. Et il y arriverait, il le savait.

\- Cadreur ?

Simple pression sur sa main, pendant que le blond soufflait, inspirant et expirant méthodiquement pour espérer en finir avec la douleur qui le prenait aux tripes, ce que le Prof remarqua aussitôt. Une grimace déforma ses traits alors qu'il revenait au dessus du Présentateur TV, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur sa main au préalable :

\- Si ça te fait trop mal, on peut arrêter, tu-

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Oui…

\- Mais tu souffres… Tu es vraiment-

\- Viens. S'il te plaît… Viens, parvint à articuler le blond tout en continuant son activité, s'habituant enfin à l'intrusive présence dans son fondement. Délivrance.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Prof.

\- Ouais ?

Leurs regards se trouvèrent, leur arrachant un énième frisson pendant qu'ils se sentaient perdre pied dans les yeux de l'autre, si semblables. Puis un sourire, commun, timide. Complice.

La main du Présentateur vint trouver la joue de son amant, douce, tendre, rassurante. Le cœur du Prof rata un battement.

\- Je t'en supplie, je n'en peux plus…

\- Hnnn…

Il vit le Prof hésiter, le jauger du regard puis secouer la tête, avant de ressentir que la main du professeur quittait son corps, lui donnant une horrible impression de vide à combler qui le laissa pantelant, dans l'expectative de la suite. Il était prêt.

Soudain, une pensée traversa l'esprit du journaliste, celle de se protéger. Mais ils n'avaient pas de préservatif aux dernières nouvelles, si ? Lui non, mais le Prof peut être ? Qui sait…

Oh et puis merde. Tant pis, ils savaient où ils avaient traîné.

Et là, il le sentit, l'attrapant doucement par les hanches pour le positionner au mieux, lui laissant la possibilité d'enrouler ses jambes autour de son corps et sa main qui venait retrouver la sienne pour la serrer, y entrelaçant ses doigts pour lui assurer que tout irait bien, que le mal passerait pour le meilleur. Une promesse d'une nuit inoubliable, mais ne l'était-elle pas déjà ?

Le Présentateur cria lorsqu'il entra en lui, malgré la douceur du Prof. Rien à voir avec celle expérimentée plus tôt, là la douleur fut sourde, déchirante, à lui en couper le souffle et lui mettre les larmes aux yeux alors que le philosophe le blottissait contre son torse, de son bras libre, lui apportant tout le soutien qu'il pouvait. Ouais, il avait mal, comment pouvait-on ressentir du plaisir avec autant de souffrance ? C'était inhumain !

Mais le Présentateur préféra soupirer et se mit mentalement une gifle. Non. Il fallait qu'il tienne. Qu'il s'y fasse. Pour lui. Pour eux.

Pour le Prof de Philo.

Quelques minutes passèrent, le Prof n'osant bouger de peur de blesser que plus encore le Présentateur, les yeux rivés sur le visage du cadreur, guettant sa moindre réaction. Une éternité, mais qui finit par payer, car lorsqu'il sentit son corps se détendre enfin, et qu'il demanda à mi-mots au Prof de commencer à bouger, il n'y eut plus rien d'insupportable. Plus de douleur, plus rien d'insurmontable.

Non, plus rien de tout ça.

Juste le plaisir, pur.

Ses lèvres vinrent trouver les siennes, en un baiser au goût de miel, de paradis, alors que les va-et-viens commençaient, timides et lents tout d'abord, faisant grimper en flèche leur désir, leur plaisir, leur envie de l'autre, de se noyer dans leur affection commune et partagée, de s'empêtrer dans leur péché, sans en avoir plus rien à foutre du lendemain. Littéralement.

Que tout brûle, que tout explose, que tout disparaisse. Leurs peaux en flamme valaient bien ce prix.

Premier coup de butoir, et le Présentateur entoura le buste du Prof de ses jambes, l'enserrant entre celles-ci, se cambrant par la même occasion pour laisser sortir un franc gémissement d'extase, le premier de leur danse dans l'intimité de la nuit. Premier qui fut bien vite suivi d'un second, un troisième, des centaines, à s'en casser la voix, à s'en sentir brûler de l'intérieur tant le feu de leur passion les ravageait, cruel, sans pitié, les coupant de la réalité. Les baisers étaient à pleine bouche, les réduisant momentanément au silence alors qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle, alors que l'air manquait dans chaque fibre de leur être, étouffant mutuellement leurs cris, leurs longs soupirs de bien être, leurs langues s'enlaçant sans fin, sans lassitude, n'entretenant que la folie qui les possédait corps et âme, les amenant à s'unir sans penser au lendemain ou à l'avenir.

Juste profiter de l'instant présent, et de l'odeur de son partenaire, tout autour d'eux, déformant leur sens de la réalité et la perception de leurs sens pour ne laisser que le toucher, le principal concerné, le plus sollicité.

La base, tout simplement. Pour le meilleur.

Les coups de reins s'intensifièrent petit à petit, la cadence aussi, emmenant les amants en un monde de volupté jamais connu d'aucun des deux. Les gémissements devinrent des cris, difficilement répréhensibles, le Prof de Philo quittant les lèvres de son cher cadreur pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur naturelle, écoutant le blond gémir son nom tout en faisant toujours plus pour les combler, jusqu'à trouver cette petite zone si sensible du corps masculin, un peu par hasard, pour ensuite s'évertuer à l'atteindre à chaque mouvement, complètement fou d'entendre le Présentateur crier un peu plus à chaque coup en plein dans cette si délicieuse prostate qui lui faisait voir blanc, se resserrant par la même occasion autour de son corps au point de lui en donner un plaisir dingue. Dingue. Juste fou.

Mais le plus fou, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était en train de faire avec le Présentateur, justement ?

Un soupir bien plus sonore que les autres retint son attention, cherchant des yeux son collègue qui avait planté le peu d'ongles qu'il avait dans son dos, se cramponnant à lui comme il le pouvait, le fixant de ses yeux embués de plaisir, les pupilles dilatées comme jamais, les larmes au bord des yeux, et ce sourire, entre deux cris…

Oh oui putain. Ce sourire, qui n'indiquait aucun regret.

Le philosophe ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps face à tout ce qui le troublait tant, le rendait si bien, si heureux, si comblé et vivant, délaissant la douceur extrême avec laquelle ils procédaient depuis tout à l'heure pour adopter un rythme plus animal, plus rapide, prenant le blond à grands coups de reins qui les firent aussitôt hurler d'extase l'un contre l'autre, la voix toujours si douce et timide d'un Présentateur n'osant crier tel qu'il en aurait eu l'envie, face aux cris rauques de l'enseignant. Les mains de Présentateur vinrent griffer aussitôt son dos en réponse à cette accélération de leurs mouvements, se cambrant brusquement pour crier lorsque les mouvements de leurs hanches se décalaient légèrement, augmentant sensiblement les sensations ressenties par les deux partenaires qui se sentaient partir, bien trop vite, bien trop tôt déjà, peu habitués à pareilles sensations et stimulation. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé pouvoir partager ça un jour, et encore moins ensemble ! C'était si incroyable !

Jouissif, tout simplement.

Puis soudain, sans que le Présentateur ne puisse rien y comprendre, tout vola en éclats dans son esprit, son corps délicieusement malmené par le Prof de Philo, explosa en une multitude de couleurs dans chacune des cellules le composant, lui faisant soudain contracter chaque muscle de son corps pour hurler à plein poumons le prénom de son amant avec le peu de voix lui restant, électrisé, pris de cours par l'orgasme qu'il n'avait senti venir, telle une vague d'une puissance inouïe qui venait l'arracher à la berge, le décollant net du sol pour l'entraîner avec elle dans sa fureur aveugle, alors qu'il se sentit partir pour de bon, loin de tout même s'il sentit le Prof de Philo le serrer dans ses bras avec tant de force d'un coup qu'il crut qu'il allait le briser en deux. Son cœur allait le lâcher, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, il n'était plus que plaisir, non, il _était _la jouissance même, cet état de volupté qui fit perdre également pied à l'enseignant qu'il sentit se déverser en lui sans même s'y être attendu, ses oreilles et ses sens engourdis n'ayant plus entendu que le long râle de plaisir de son amant et sa respiration saccadée, trouble. Un cri qu'il entendrait jusqu'à sa mort, il en était sûr.

Alors c'était ça l'orgasme, le vrai, l'ultime ? La petite mort, comme on se plaisait à l'appeler ?

… Whoah ! Putain, que c'était bon !

Il sentit leurs corps se relâcher presque simultanément, celui plus lourd du Prof venant lui comprimer la poitrine en s'affaissant sur lui. Puis plus rien, le silence, l'immobilité, le blanc, juste entrecoupé des souffles erratiques des deux hommes à la recherche de leur souffle et du besoin de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver entre eux.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Pas grave, ça attendrait demain, ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

Le blond sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il sentit le Prof de Philo se retirer doucement de lui pour ensuite venir s'allonger près de lui, l'air hésitant sur la conduite à adopter. Il avait l'air épuisé. Épuisé, comblé, et perdu.

\- Ça va… ?

La voix éraillée par le plaisir encore récent du Prof de Philo fit sursauter le Présentateur, qui commençait à somnoler, bercé par une sorte de torpeur des plus accueillantes en écoutant le calme ambiant, à peine troublé par la musique qui s'élevait du salon et que l'on entendait à travers les murs. Au moins, vu le volume de la sono, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on les ait entendus…

\- Oui, juste que-

\- Juste que ?

\- J'en reviens pas…

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du philosophe à ses mots. Son regard semblait toujours aussi perdu, ça se voyait qu'il ne savait comment réagir à tout ceci, mais il avait l'air de vouloir laisser le temps des décisions pour le lendemain. Pour le moment, juste le bonheur, et le repos, ça c'était important.

\- Moi aussi, cadreur. C'était cool !

\- Vrai ?

\- Oh non voyons, tu es nul au pieu et je me suis ennuyé, ça se voyait non ?

Le Présentateur rougit brusquement aux mots de son supérieur alors que celui-ci se mit à rire, amusé par sa réaction, avant de venir ébouriffer tendrement ses cheveux, attendri. Ce geste, aussi anodin qu'il soit après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, donna le frisson au blond. Si tendre, si protecteur…

\- Oui j'ai aimé. Beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Alors on peut dire que c'était bien, nan ?

\- Han je sais pas hein, faudra étudier la question demain.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de se sourire, convenant d'un commun accord que pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas à se prendre la tête. Demain. Ils en parleraient demain, et ils en auraient plus que le temps nécessaire.

Mais pour l'heure, le repos.

La couette fut doucement tirée, alors que le Prof se glissait dedans et réceptionnait dans ses bras le journaliste, visiblement à bout de force et émotionnellement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Tant pis pour les autres et ce qu'ils penseraient de les voir nus dans le lit, ils trouveraient bien une excuse à la con, un pari débile entre eux qui aurait pu expliquer qu'ils finissent en tenue d'Adam dans le lit du Présentateur.

Et puis au pire, où serait le problème ? Ça ne concernait qu'eux.

Un «merci» parvint soudain aux oreilles du blond, qui ne put que sourire une énième fois en l'entendant, touché par cette si simple commodité de la part du Prof de Philo. Il allait pour répondre lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un lui prenait la main pour la serrer, timidement, doucement, et son cœur fit un bond. Le bonheur et la surprise mêlés.

Il n'y avait rien entre eux.

Ils n'étaient pas en couple.

Ils n'étaient pas amoureux.

Et pourtant, dans cette chambre qui avait jadis été la sienne, ils s'endormirent en se serrant la main, leurs doigts entrelacés. Comme une promesse des événements qui allaient arriver par la suite, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

* * *

**Et voilà, mon premier lemon depuis plus d'un an et demi, rien que pour vous, et mon premier sur le fandom Webshows ! o/ Champagne, je vous dis !**

**Bon, j'ose espérer que ça vous a plu, et que ce premier OS vous a donné l'envie d'en voir un peu plus sur ce magnifique couple que forment ensemble le Prof et le Présentateur. *-***

**Bien entendu, la petite case blanche ci-dessous vous permettra de me laisser une review si vous le souhaitez, que ce soit pour un avis positif comme négatif, je le lirai avec plaisir et le prendrai en compte pour la suite, je vous le promets. ^^ De même, si vous souhaiter mettre en favoris ou suivre la publication, n'hésitez pas, ça ne me motivera que plus à me donner à fond dans la rédaction de ce recueil ! :3 **

**Et sinon, j'ai besoin de votre aide.**

**Si jamais une idée sur ces deux antagonistes vous vient à l'esprit, que ce soit un thème, une contrainte à respecter, que sais-je, et que vous souhaiteriez me voir en faire un OS, n'hésitez pas, manifestez-vous, dites-le moi, promis je ne mords pas. :') Et puis, ce serait un immense plaisir pour moi que de me prêter au jeu de créer un OS à partir de ce que vous souhaitez lire. Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire, mes amours ! ^^ **

**Bref, sur-ce je vous fais plein plein plein de bisous, prenez bien soin de vous et on se retrouve très bientôt avec la suite des aventures de nos deux personnalités préférées ? :p**

**Mandarines, chamallows et beignets de nouilles, je vous aime mes p'tits bouchons ! **

**Votre dévouée Lavi'~ ^^**


	2. Surprise

**Coucou mes chéries ! :D**

**Bon et bien, on ne va pas s'attarder mais me revoilà pour un nouvel OS ? Je prends un plaisir fou à écrire sur ce couple, je me fais presque peur, je ne m'en lasse pas du tout. *^* **

**Et sachez une chose. Ceux qui review, follow,... Merci. Un immense merci. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me touche... :$**

**Bon allez, sur-ce je vous laisse en bonne compagnie, étant un poil trop crevée pour m'étendre plus longuement en paratexte. XD**

**Le pairing reste Prof de Philo x Présentateur TV.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Kriss.**

**Je vous aime.**

**Et sinon, warning : M-Preg. (A)**

** Bonne lecture mes chéries ! **

* * *

Surprise.

Son monde venait de voler en éclats. En un coup de fil. Comme ça, sans prévenir, alors que la journée avait plus que bien commencé, pourtant !

Ah. En voilà une bien belle, de blague.

_Bien, tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? _

Bon, d'accord, pas aussi bien que ce que l'on aurait pu l'espérer. Mais y avait pire ici, il avait connu bien plus violent, comme matinée ! Alors pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, si ?

A cette pensée, le Présentateur ne put retenir un éclat de rire, forcé et ironique. Il eut soudain envie de s'en coller une bonne, de baffe, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Il n'aurait jamais du dire ça, il n'existait pas de cas « pire » que le sien dans l'immédiat ! Alors à quoi bon mentir, à quoi bon faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Et surtout. Quel intérêt à ce que lui se mente, alors qu'il ne savait déjà que trop bien que ce que l'homme en blouse lui avait dit tout à l'heure ? Ce serait ridicule, et néfaste. Valait mieux rester réaliste, pour une fois. Sobre, réaliste, bref les pieds sur terre pour espérer trouver vite une solution, oui :

Mais en avait-il seulement envie ? Cela en valait-il la peine ?

Non, bien sûr que ça en valait la peine ! Mais à quel prix...

La personnalité blonde de Kriss soupira en s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans sa couette, indifférent à la chaleur étouffante qu'il faisait au dehors. Au Diable l'été, le Soleil, la plage et les poissons ! Il n'avait cure d'eux, ou même du temps par delà les murs blancs de sa chambre. La situation était grave. Vraiment grave.

Et pourtant il préférait rester là, allongé dans son lit, à fixer le vide, son téléphone portable toujours dans les mains. La motivation serait pour un autre jour.

Et qu'au pire l'autre vienne pour essayer de le tirer du lit, il n'était plus à ça près. Ce serait peine perdue.

Il ne voulait plus sortir de cette chambre, plus affronter le regard des autres, ni le _sien_, si empli d'amour et de tendresse. Entendre ses quelques mots doux, comme ce si cher « Mon cœur », qu'il susurrait souvent dans le creux de son oreille, quand personne ne risquait de l'entendre, pareil. Ce n'était pas le moment, ni la situation adéquate.

Et ça ne le serait plus jamais, autant être réaliste.

Comment tout ceci avait-il pu bien arriver ?

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, excusez-moi... »

Aucune putain d'idée. De mieux en mieux.

Le téléphone noir du journaliste finit sa course sur la table de chevet, près de la photo de son propriétaire aux côtés d'un autre homme, en chemise blanche, un sourire en coin étirant ses traits. Son cœur se serra à cette vue, à ce sourire figé, ce bras qui entourait ses épaules et lui, si chétif comparé à son ami, si propre sur lui avec son costard et ses cheveux blonds coiffés en une sorte de crête. Ouais, il faisait bien fragile, à côté de la force brute qui semblait émaner du Prof de Philo.

Le Prof de Philo. Le plus grand de ses contraires, mais aussi sa seule famille.

Oh, faux, il avait Kriss et les autres personnalités, mais en attendant, le brun en chemise était celui qu'il avait le plus souvent auprès de lui.

Son pilier. Son colocataire. Son supérieur.

Son amant. Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, toujours dans le plus grand des secrets car les autres n'avaient pas à le savoir mais ça, ils s'en accommodaient fort bien ensemble.

Mais ça, pour combien de temps encore…

_Non il t'aime, il ne te délaissera pas pour ça… Tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! _

Ah oui, vraiment ?

Mais comment allait-il réagir, au juste, le Prof de Philo, en apprenant l'improbable ? Il allait être fou de rage, ça, le blond en était sûr. En colère contre lui, qu'il accuserait de trahison, de traîtrise, de tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver à lui dire même, lui qu'il aimait tant et qui était probablement la seule personne à qui il accordait toute sa confiance !

Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver ! Jamais, bon sang ! Le Prof aurait pu lui répondre si c'était possible non ?

Et pourtant. Il était resté bouche bée en entendant la personnalité blonde lui décrire les nombreux symptômes qui l'accablaient depuis plusieurs semaines, allant jusqu'à amener le Présentateur à vérifier à de nombreuses reprises que son interlocuteur était toujours à l'autre bout de la ligne. Et bon, certes, il ne l'avait pas vu après, mais il se doutait bien que vue la lente dégradation de l'assurance présente dans la voix du Prof, celui-ci avait du perdre des couleurs entre temps. C'était même sûr !

Bon en même temps, fallait pas lui en vouloir, il ne pouvait que reconnaître que déjà, le simple fait que le Présentateur ne fasse appel à sa science infuse, eux qui ne se connaissaient pas au point de dire qu'ils étaient amis ou même de bons camarades, ça avait quelque chose d'assez surprenant. En recevoir un appel en plein lundi après-midi, encore plus. Sans parler du fait qu'il ait du ensuite lui parler de ses maux de ventre récurrents, ses nausées, ses haut-le-cœur ou même ses brusques sautes d'humeur, qu'il mettait jusqu'à présent sur le compte de la pleine Lune, alors que le Prof n'en avait probablement rien à cirer. La totale.

Puis était venue la question ultime. Celle qui gêne, qui n'incite qu'une réponse à mi-mots, qui fait comprendre que l'échange relève du secret professionnel. Suivie d'une demande toute aussi honteuse, du genre de celles que le Présentateur TV avait espéré ne jamais avoir à affronter un jour. A croire que le destin l'avait entendu, le fourbe !

Et depuis il n'avait pas bougé. Position fœtale sous la couette, sa si chère couette, sa fidèle seconde peau qu'il ne quittait jamais ou presque, à se torturer l'esprit, à se morfondre, à passer à deux doigts d'insulter une quelconque divinité, pour peu qu'une d'elles puisse l'entendre ou l'avoir accablé d'autant de malchance. Ça faisait combien de temps déjà, qu'il était là, comme un idiot, à faire mentalement le fatal décompte qui amènerait à l'heure où il devrait affronter le regard si intense et sauvage de l'enseignant de philosophie, qui ne devait probablement pas s'attendre à pareille révélation que celle qu'il avait à lui dire ?

Parce que oui, il allait devoir lui dire tout ça, non ? Ça le concernait autant que lui après tout.

Mais était-il prêt à lui confier le fardeau qui lui écrasait les entrailles, qui lui nouait la gorge, qui lui faisait avoir les larmes aux yeux juste en y pensant ?

Le Présentateur repensa soudain à la dernière heure qu'il venait de vivre, celle où tout le poids du monde lui était tombé dessus en voyant le résultat s'afficher sur le petit appareil à usage unique qu'il avait tenu entre ses mains tremblantes, au cours de cette dizaine d'interminables minutes nécessaires pour obtenir un quelconque résultat, et qu'il était parti acheter à la demande du scientifique, le rouge aux joues, balbutiant timidement à la pharmacienne sa requête en marmonnant ensuite que c'était pour sa copine. Le mensonge classique, par excellence. Jamais pour soi, toujours pour le chien, les voisins, la famille, le bon pote, le poisson rouge même !

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était senti con avec ce truc dans les mains, se disant avec lassitude que s'il avait pu avoir le droit à des moments improbables dans sa vie, lors de soirées arrosées chez Kriss ou même lors de son étrange colocation avec le Prof de Philo avant de finir par trouver une place au creux de ses bras, mais que là, ça battait des records. Puis l'attente, durant laquelle chaque seconde lui parut une heure, à le rendre nerveux, à vérifier son téléphone plus que de raison jusqu'à en essayer de se repencher sur un de ses articles en cours pour s'occuper l'esprit et retrouver son esprit logique, sa confiance en lui, mais rien, nada, le syndrome de la page blanche, le stress, l'angoisse qui lui embrumait le cerveau. L'étude des cryptides, ce serait pour plus tard ! Mais d'abord, sa petite personne, sa santé. Avant tout le reste.

Puis le couperet de la vérité était tombé, lui coupant net le souffle en voyant les deux petites barres verticales sur l'écran. Les deux barres verticales les plus insoutenables de sa vie, et rien à voir avec le symbole « Pause » qu'on trouvait sur son dictaphone ou un peu partout sur Internet cette fois-ci.

Et le pire dans tout ça ?

_Tu dois penser à la suite, pas à ce qui t'arrives en soi. Pense au Prof, tu dois le lui dire, tu dois lui en parler. Allez, oublie le reste !_

« C'est positif. Putain, c'est quoi ce délire, Prof ?

\- … Mon Dieu. Je ne pensais pas du tout que ça pourrait l'être... »

Bien évidemment, qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, l'autre abruti à lunettes !

Le Présentateur eut soudain envie de pleurer, tout lui échappait, tout allait trop loin. Son futur venait de lui filer entre les doigts, lui qui s'était tant battu pour en trouver un, s'en construire un digne de ce nom, quitte à marcher dans les pas du Prof de Philo pour parvenir à ses fins, lui confiant tout ce qu'il possédait, sa foi en un meilleur avenir, son expérience en tant que journaliste et présentateur TV, allant même à se reconvertir en cadreur pour pouvoir continuer à faire un bout de chemin avec l'homme aux sourcils hirsutes…

Parti. Brisé. Envolé, les rêves d'émission !

Non, faux, Hors Sujet continuerait de marcher quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne pourrait changer ça !

Mais lui. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?

_Il va te remplacer, voilà ce qui va arriver ! _

Non, pas ça, ce n'était pas un monstre, il l'aimait et était d'une extrême tendresse avec lui, ce serait une bonne nouvelle ! Ça ne pouvait que rendre heureux, une telle surprise ! Non ?

« … Sincèrement, pour le moment, tant que je ne t'aurais pas examiné, je ne peux pas me prononcer. Mais… Aux vues de ce que tu m'as raconté, et de qui serait le… Je suis désolé. Vraiment, pardon. »

Et pour que même lui lui dise ça, le Prof, alors qu'il était sûrement de ceux qui connaissaient le moins le Prof de Philo de la famille Sommet… C'était que le pire restait à venir. Au minimum.

Une larme roula sur la joue du Présentateur TV, alors qu'une de ses mains venait enfin se poser sur la raison de son si grand tourment.

Il jura qu'il aurait pu le sentir battre, là, juste là, s'il n'avait pas su qu'il ne sentirait rien contre sa paume glacée. Un minuscule cœur, encore faible et en cours de développement, mais bien là, en train de battre. Le début, les brouillons, les premières ébauches d'un petit être.

Un bébé. Bordel de Raptor Jésus tout puissant.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser, et c'était là un des deux points qui tracassaient tant le blond. Oh bien sûr qu'il avait rêvé de fonder un jour une famille avec le Prof de Philo, plus tard, bien plus tard, c'était normal après tout et eux aussi avaient leurs petits projet… Mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon. Le jour où ils avaient brièvement abordé le sujet, l'adoption s'était imposée à eux et point barre ! Et puis, pourquoi un homme tomberait-il enceint ? C'était un véritable doigt d'honneur à Mère Nature pour le coup cette histoire ! Et même, il n'était pas une femme non plus aux dernières informations ! Alors pourquoi ?

L'homme en costard bondit brusquement de son lit pour se mettre à faire les cent pas, soudain incapable de demeurer en place. Il réfléchissait trop. Ils auraient bien le temps de voir et de s'organiser sur la-

_Sur rien du tout, tu vas le perdre ! C'est trop tôt, tu le sais bien, et même c'est pas normal ! _

Oui. Mais ça restait leur enfant.

Le blond s'immobilisa à cette pensée, le souffle court, les yeux brillants sous le joug de l'émotion. Sa main retrouva son ventre encore plat, venant le caresser distraitement. Mon Dieu, mais c'était vrai ça !

Lui, le Prof de Philo… Un enfant. Leur enfant. _Leur_ bébé.

Il allait pleurer. Mais de joie, cette fois.

Non, il ne fallait pas s'y attacher, ni s'en réjouir ! Le Prof allait l'abandonner en apprenant ça ! Lui demander comment ça avait pu arriver, car même s'il était le plus soumis dans leur couple, ça ne justifiait rien. Un homme ne tombait pas en cloque à la première sodomie, auquel cas, à ce stade, c'était la découverte du siècle !

Mais rien à faire, une part de lui venait de prendre conscience de la situation. Aussi unique et inespérée soit elle.

S'ils le gardaient, il aurait leurs yeux, tout de leurs personnalités et visages, attitudes, tout, avec leur code génétique, même si à la base ils étaient tous censés posséder le même. Leur création, leur plus belle production.

Leur progéniture.

Mais ça…

_Arrête de te réjouir comme ça. Tu vas tomber de trop haut, pense à la gueule du Prof quand il saura ça ! _

Si ça se trouvait, il serait content, lui aussi ?

Le Présentateur voulut se mettre une gifle à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas à s'emballer comme ça, il fallait des examens complémentaires avant. Être sûr. Et ensuite ils en parleraient ensemble. Le Prof de Philo comprendrait, il était ouvert d'esprit.

Oui, il comprendrait et l'accepterait, il en était sûr. Pour eux, et leur bonheur.

Mais d'abord, voir le Prof de Salut les Geeks. Et si ça venait à se confirmer.

Un frisson d'horreur remonta soudain le long de l'échine du blond, alors qu'il avait récupéré son téléphone, prêt à prévenir le Prof de sa mise en route pour Paris. Et si ça se confirmait, que ferait-il ?

Papa. Lui. Le Présentateur TV, du haut de ses trente-trois ans, lui si gringalet, portant en lui leur enfant, apparu là par un miracle et qu'il faudrait bien mettre au monde un jour…

Et comment faire, en étant un homme ? Par césarienne peut être ?

_Trop de questions. Vise petit et concentre-toi._

Il prit un sac messager, son cher sac en cuir noir, dans lequel il vérifia qu'il y avait bien son permis de conduire et ses clés de voiture. Parfait, manquait plus qu'à y aller.

Non, pas de suite.

Une attente de plus, les bips résonnant dans le vide puis la messagerie vocale. De mieux en mieux.

Il pesta en entendant la voix pré enregistrée : Décidément, toujours joignable quand il ne le fallait pas celui-là…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, juste avant que le signal sonore ne retentisse. Il ne pourrait plus se rattraper il le savait. Il fallait parler et ne plus regretter. Ne pas avoir peur.

Sa main retrouva de nouveau son ventre, comme un réflexe qui ne put que lui arracher un sourire, le temps d'une seconde. Pas bon ça, ça commençait bien !

\- Ahem… Prof, c'est moi, je… Écoute, je dois aller à Paris là, vite fait, pour aider mon collègue de Panda News sur un article. Et voir le Prof de Mathieu. Bref, je rentre dans la soirée, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Allez, à plus tard !

Mon Dieu, ce courage.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel puis rangea son portable dans la poche de son pantalon avant d'attraper son sac à la volée et de quitter sa chambre, à la fois réticent à la route qui l'attendait sans parler de ce qu'il risquait d'y apprendre, mais en même temps excité de savoir si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Attendait-il vraiment un enfant du Prof de Philo lui-même ?

Et si c'était bien le cas, accepterait-il son rôle de père, lui qui l'aimait si fort, ici, au sein de cette école qui était leur refuge ? Qui sait, tout était possible avec lui.

En vérité il était mort de trouille mais il voulait savoir. Pour eux, pour lui-même. Il effacerait ses doutes et sa peur au besoin, canaliserait son énergie, sa colère, tout, pour leur félicité.

Mais en tout cas une chose était sûre.

Son téléphone vibra, lui indiquant la réception d'un SMS, du Prof de Philo. Il l'ouvrit puis son cœur s'arrêta.

Et à cet instant là, il sut. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, il en était sûr. Il serait surpris au début, normal, un peu en colère sur le coup, mais finirait par comprendre. Puis il serait là, à ses côtés, pour l'épauler et l'accompagner. Jusqu'au bout.

Et il garderait l'enfant, si celui-ci existait bel et bien. Tout simplement car il ne pourrait se résoudre à tuer une part de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

« D'accord, soit prudent hein ! Ah, et sinon, au fait, je t'aime, mon cher cadreur. »

* * *

**Voilà voilàààà~ Un petit OS écrit au feeling, rien que pour vous, en espérant que ça vous aura plu ! XD**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous, pas trop OOC ? :s Ca reste ma peur majeure et du coup je me fais énormément de soucis par peur d'en faire... X_X **

**Enfin voilà, je ne sais guère quoi vous dire de plus si ce n'est que n'hésitez pas à mes donner votre avis, vos suggestions ou même vos idées de texte, que je pourrai essayer d'écrire en un futur OS ! Et ceux qui fav ou follow, continuez, vous êtes en or~ :')**

**Je vous aime mes p'tits bouchons !**

**Votre dévouée Lavi'~ **


	3. Une joie infinie au nom de fleur

**OS pas prévu du soir, bonsoir ! :3**

**Coucou mes amours, me voilà donc avec un nouvel OS sur le Prof et le Présentateur, dans ce que l'on pourrait voir comme la suite de l'OS posté peu de temps auparavant, Surprise. Il n'était vraiment pas prévu, un coup d'inspiration au détour d'une conversation, une envie soudaine d'écrire, bref, on s'en fiche, au final il est là, juste pour vous ! ^^**

**Rating : K+ ? XD Bref, un truc tout gentil qui mord pas, promis.**

**Genre : Un peu de guimauve tiens, je crois que vous en avez pas encore assez eu avec moi. XD**

**M'enfin voilà, n'ayant pas vraiment le courage de faire une présentation plus longue (Fatigue, partiels,...), je vous laisse découvrir ça ? :p Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Une joie infinie au nom de fleur.

Le calme. Que demander de plus ?

Oh, pas qu'il était forcément un amateur de silence, son cher colocataire et amant étant légèrement éloigné de la conception même du terme de silence, mais au final, là, en bénéficier un peu, ce n'était pas de trop. Voire plus que nécessaire même !

Presque un luxe en fait. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça, c'était légèrement égoïste sur les bords non ?

… Et puis zut à la fin. Qu'il se le permette un peu.

Le Présentateur sourit à cette pensée en s'allongeant sur son lit, quoi qu'il eusse été plus approprié de parler du leur, et ce depuis quelques mois déjà. Il pourrait bien se permettre une sieste non ? Juste un petit quart d'heure, ça irait ?

_Arrête d'interroger le vide, voyons mon grand, il va pas se mettre à te répondre hein ! _

Ah oui là, ce serait quand même du domaine du peu probable, non ?

Quoi que, on n'était jamais sûr de rien dans cette maison de fous. Suffisait de le voir lui pour en être persuadé.

Bon, soit, à première vue il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, hormis le fait qu'il était blond, fait rare dans une famille comme la sienne. Il était l'un des deux déserteurs du clan Minute Papillon, le cadreur de Hors Sujet, le Présentateur TV, ça aussi c'était peu commun.

Mais surtout. Surtout.

\- Oh bordel, ça commence à me mettre hors de moi, le ballet des visites ici !

Le blond sursauta légèrement en entendant une voix rauque et empreinte d'agacement dans son dos, puis il leva instinctivement les yeux au ciel avant de tourner la tête pour rencontrer le regard du Prof de Philo, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tiens, ça y est, chassez le naturel, il revient au grand galop ?

\- Je suis surpris de voir que tu ais réussi à te contenir aussi longtemps avant de te mettre à râler, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

\- Oh ça va toi, tu t'en fous, tu les aimes bien ! Mais moi-

\- C'est notre famille, Prof, alors ronge ton frein, et applique ma ligne de conduite tu veux ?

Le Prof allait rétorquer quand il s'immobilisa, la bouche ouverte, réalisant les paroles de son amant avant de laisser un sourire en coin naître sur son visage. Bien entendu, c'était si évident !

\- «Tu me lèches les bottes, tu souris bêtement mais tu fermes ta gueule » ?

\- C'est à peu près ça oui.

\- T'y as cru là non ?

\- Il se passe des choses tellement improbables depuis qu'on est partis de chez Kriss que tu sais, je suis plus à ça près !

\- C'est pas faux. Mais ça n'empêche pas que si je vois la tête de l'un de ces imbéciles d'ici la fin de la semaine, qu'importe qui c'est, il sera accueilli par mon marteau !

Nouveau regard jeté au ciel. Le Prof fronça les sourcils en entrant dans la chambre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh rien, juste qu'il est mardi et que je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il y aura au moins le Vegan ou le Hippie pour revenir prendre des nouvelles. Mais comme tu sais faire preuve de douceur et de patience, tu ne feras rien, pas vrai ?

\- Je t'ai dit que-

\- Oui bon, dis ça pour les autres, tu sais très bien que je te connais et que je sais que tu n'es pas l'ignoble connard qu'ils t'imaginent être ! Alors, relax.

\- Cadreur, je-

\- Relax. Viens t'asseoir.

En temps normal, quiconque aurait interrompu le Prof de philo ou essayé de lui donner un ordre se serait pris un coup de cinq tonnes dans la gueule. Il serait même déjà mort depuis longtemps d'ailleurs mais pas le Présentateur, et ça, il ne le savait que trop, que le Prof n'oserait jamais le toucher. Autant donc en profiter et lui balancer ses quatre vérités, surtout qu'il était le premier à le remercier de sa franchise !

Et au pire, s'il devait un jour le toucher, ce ne serait jamais avec violence. Ça aussi il le savait.

\- Tu rougis.

\- Moment d'égarement.

\- Tu veux qu'on en-

\- Non !

Un éclat de rire résonna soudain dans la pièce, presque aussitôt étouffé par la main du Présentateur qui était venue s'écraser sur la bouche de son frère et compagnon, dans un geste paniqué.

\- Tu vas la réveiller, arrête !

Le grand brun fit « non » de la tête, un air amusé sur le visage, puis repoussa doucement la main du Présentateur, qu'il garda captive dans la sienne, y entrelaçant ses doigts. Il soupira :

\- Hé, elle est pas en sucre, elle s'en remettra !

\- Il faut qu'elle-

\- Tu l'entends pleurer là ? Ou se manifester ? Non ? Bah voilà, donc y a pas le feu au lac, on a le droit de vivre un peu nous aussi !

\- Oui mais…

\- Hé, mon cœur.

Plus un bruit. Le silence. Deux cœurs battant en harmonie, délicieusement emballés par l'affection qu'ils se portaient mutuellement, ce lien si unique entre les deux hommes et qui s'exprimait à travers leurs lèvres scellées en un doux et long baiser, que plus rien ni personne ne pouvait faire taire. Le temps avait semblé suspendre son cours le temps d'un instant, face à l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, pour eux, les amants de l'école, les parfaits contraires qui avaient su s'attirer, le pot de terre et celui en fer, le loup et l'agneau.

Oh que oui, ils s'aimaient. A en perdre la raison, et-ce depuis maintenant deux longues années, qui n'avaient pas été sans rebondissement. Pour le meilleur, le pire aussi, mais surtout le meilleur.

Et ce meilleur, il était là. A même pas trois mètres d'eux, en train de dormir.

\- Tu sais que t'es beau quand tu rougis ?

\- Va crever.

Le Prof sourit un peu plus encore avant d'attirer son amant tout contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras, une de ses immenses mains perdue dans ses cheveux qu'il caressait avec douceur. C'était tout le temps ça entre eux, les défis, les charades, les devinettes, les pics, les mots doux,…

A la fois amis, frères et amants, probablement. Ça devait y jouer.

Ils étaient bien comme ça, dans leur bulle, leur monde, loin de leur famille, qui demeurait un peu délicate à gérer même s'ils savaient maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple et faisaient plus que de partager le logis et le couvert, des gens, du monde, de tout. A ne penser qu'à eux, leur bonheur, leur histoire si rocambolesque, un coup d'un soir un peu trop alcoolisé pour devenir une relation timide à ses débuts, presque inexistante, puis ce couple qu'ils étaient, et enfin…

_Parents. Deux pères, aux anges._

_Ça_ aussi c'était complètement fou.

Le Présentateur se recula, amenant un enseignant qui ne voulait pas le suivre à faire de même et à se relever à son tour, leurs mains toujours liées. Puis ils furent vite à côté de l'objet de leur folie, le point culminant de leur amour, la matérialisation même de leur histoire, aussi dingue que cela l'eusse été.

Un lit d'enfant. En bois blanc, surmonté d'un petit rideau bleu clair, en parfait accord avec la chambre du journaliste, et rempli de petites peluches diverses, offertes par la famille des deux personnalités et aussi par les Sommet, qui avaient occupé un rôle clé durant la…

_N'ai pas honte.C'est un événement trop heureux et miraculeux pour ça._

Le Prof de philo l'enlaça doucement, dans son dos, venant poser leurs mains jointes sur le ventre à nouveau plat du Présentateur, avec pour seul souvenir de ces derniers mois une cicatrice, propre et nette.

Oui, les personnalités de Salut les Geeks avaient été d'une aide précieuse durant la grossesse du Présentateur TV.

Car oui ils avaient été là pour lui, dès le début. C'était le Prof qui avait suivi le bon déroulement de la gestation, méticuleusement, s'émerveillant qu'un tel miracle n'arrive, puis les autres avaient été d'un grand réconfort pour le rassurer après avoir eu confirmation de la nouvelle, allant jusqu'à lui proposer de passer quelques jours auprès d'eux pour encaisser tranquillement la nouvelle, en y réfléchissant au calme. C'était le Hippie qui, sur un coup de tête, avait su le convaincre d'oser en parler au Prof de philo, qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à présent suite à la découverte de sa grossesse qui n'en était qu'à sa troisième semaine, désormais infiniment trop inquiet quand à la survie de son couple face à une bombe de ce genre.

… Bon, concernant ce passage-là, il avait également fallu l'intervention du Vegan pour parvenir à le convaincre, lui qui s'était douté que quelque chose était bien plus grave qu'une simple dispute entre ses deux frères, comme le blond le prétendait pour justifier qu'il soit revenu squatter la maison familiale quelques jours de plus. Qui sait où il aurait été sans lui d'ailleurs. Mais le principal dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ose enfin en parler au principal concerné. Et ça, juste ça, ça méritait la légion d'honneur.

Non parce que ça paraît simple dit comme ça, mais ayez un amant comme le Prof de philo et vous verrez qu'il faut en avoir une sacré paire pour oser aller lui annoncer pareille nouvelle !

Car oui il avait cru au pire, cessé d'espérer, envisagé d'élever seul l'enfant, qu'il refusait d'abandonner quoi qu'il arrive. Mais au final, il n'y avait rien eu de tout ça.

\- Elle est magnifique.

\- Oui… J'en reviens toujours pas tu sais…

\- Normal ! Mais bon le principal c'est qu'Ama' soit là, et qu'elle ait ce qui s'annonce comme étant ta tignasse décolorée. Le reste on s'en balance.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir un jour d'où ça-

\- Non. Ça changerait pas grand-chose à ma vie personnellement. Je vous ai vous deux, j'ai pas besoin de plus dans l'immédiat.

Et il avait raison au final. Le reste importait peu.

L'homme à la science infuse n'avait jamais su expliquer d'où un tel miracle avait pu se produire, alors que le Présentateur avait réellement tout de l'anatomie masculine. Et dans le fond, n'était-ce pas ce qui rendait la naissance d'Amarylis si belle ? Elle était un miracle, une enfant non attendue, un petit ange blond de trois kilos, mais pourtant qui avait su surprendre ses parents de la plus belle des façons, que ce soit pour sa découverte en le corps du blond ou sa venue au monde, une semaine avant la date prévue et estimée.

Et lorsque le Prof l'avait déposée dans les bras d'un Présentateur épuisé de l'anesthésiant administré pour la césarienne mais heureux, soulagé de l'entendre, de sentir sa chaleur et son si petit corps blotti contre son torse, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux et comblé qu'en cet instant. La perfection. Le Paradis. Et la vue d'un philosophe ému à en avoir les larmes aux yeux en les découvrant avait valu tout l'or du monde.

Ils étaient trois désormais. Une petite famille, unie contre le monde. Car c'est bien de ça qu'il en retournait :

Sa fille. Leur fille. Leur bébé. Vivante.

L'enfant bougea dans son sommeil d'un coup, surprenant le journaliste, perdu dans la contemplation béate de sa plus belle œuvre. Fausse alerte, elle dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Il l'aimait, elle aussi. De tout son être, chaque fibre de sa personne débordant d'amour pour elle, leur enfant, et son compagnon, l'homme aux sourcils hirsutes. Les deux amours de sa vie, et de loin.

Dieu, qu'il les aimait…

\- Je t'aime.

Ces quelques mots susurrés à son oreille le firent sourire, lui qui avait tant craint jadis que cette voix lui annonce la fin de leur histoire, à cause de son nouvel état. Au final, il avait été choqué, surpris, incapable de répondre et ce pendant bien cinq minutes !

Mais après. Ce sourire…

Éclatant, plein de joie et de fierté, d'émotions et d'amour… Un miracle, là aussi. Merci, Ama'.

Et au final il était heureux. Bien. A sa place, entre deux sessions de tournage, l'attitude aimante et protectrice du Prof et l'affection de la petite fille, âgée d'à peine une quinzaine de jours pour le moment. Leur bébé, qu'ils allaient choyer, élever ensemble s'ils y parvenaient et étaient de bons pères, dans la plus douce des harmonies, loin de tout, heureux. Que demander de plus ?

\- Moi aussi, Prof. Plus que tout.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, complices, alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, doucement, tendrement, veillant à ne pas réveiller la petite fille qui dormait sous leurs nez. Oui, que demander de plus ? Ils avaient leur famille pour les soutenir et les aider, qui avait été pas mal choquée et difficile à convaincre au début, mais qui avait changé d'avis en découvrant le ventre délicieusement rond du journaliste, celle de Mathieu également au besoin…

Puis eux, les deux amants encore plus soudés qu'auparavant, si confiants en l'avenir et leur amour. Inséparables.

Et ça, cette promesse, cette force qui rendait leur amour si beau et unique, celle de s'occuper ensemble de la petite Ama', de lui offrir une belle vie, c'était au-delà de tout. Leur objectif ultime, de chaque instant, chaque seconde.

Une vie d'amour et de félicité, voilà ce qu'ils avaient finalement su trouver en quittant Minute Papillon pour monter leur propre émission.

Et-ce pour leur plus grand bien.

* * *

**Moooooh, que c'est fluff~ :D**

**Enfin voilà, c'était donc ma petite pause fic pour vous, au milieu de mes révisions, en espérant que ça vous ai plu. :$ J'espère juste qu'il ne paraisse pas trop bâclé, j'avoue être tellement fatiguée en cet instant que je ne suis plus trop consciente de mes gestes, mais je tenais vraiment à vous l'offrir. Bref. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis d'ailleurs, il m'est précieux et me touche énormément ! **

**D'ailleurs un gros merci à Dépo et SunWings pour vos reviews, vous êtes des amours ! :') Si vous avez des thèmes à me proposer n'hésitez pas ! **

**Enfin voilà, que dire de plus si ce n'est que je vous aime fort et vous dis à très bientôt ? ;3**

**Tendrement, Lavi'.**


	4. La clé du bonheur

**Oh yeah baby, nouvel OS ! :D**

**Ici Lavinia, avec un nouveau Prof x Présentateur TV parce que... Trop de manque, voilà ! D: **

**Enfin voilà... Pour le coup je ne sais quoi vous dire de plus si ce n'est que j'espère qu'il va vous plaire (OS fait un peu à l'arrache XD) et qu'encore une fois, je vous remercie mille fois pour vos reviews, un véritable moteur dans ma vie qui me pousse à me dépasser et à écrire, encore et encore, autant pour mon plaisir que pour vous remercier.**

**Parce que oui, vous êtes géniales ! Alors... Merci. :$**

**Allez... Bonne lecture ? :3 **

**Attention : Majeure partie en Angst, dépressif... Vous voilà prévenus. x)**

* * *

**La clé du bonheur**

Quand. Le mot interrogatif qui devait détenir à lui seul le plus grand nombre de questions existentielles qui soient.

Mais pouvait-on seulement le le lui reprocher ? Il n'était et ne restait qu'un adverbe interrogatif après tout, autant dire donc qu'il se contentait de faire ce pour quoi on l'avait créé et ça s'arrêtait là. Partant de ce fait, il était donc plus qu'excusable, n'est-ce pas ?

Ouais. Au final qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait, de savoir ce que cet adverbe en pensait, de tout ça…

Parce qu'en vérité, ce qui le préoccupait le plus n'était pas ça, non, ô non, que cela était bien futile en comparaison de ce qui lui torturait l'esprit nuit et jour, sans discontinuer ! Rien à voir.

Non, lui, ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, c'était bien plus grave encore que tout. Malheureusement.

En attendant, il ne vivait plus, c'était bien ça le problème. Plus de sourire, plus de rire, plus de boutade pour emmerder son cher diable, plus de chaleur, ni même de soleil.

Rien. Juste le manque, l'absence, et le lit désespérément froid. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se résoudre, à admettre l'impensable, l'inadmissible, l'injustice que le destin lui avait réservé. Manquerait plus que ça tiens !

Plutôt crever la bouche ouverte. Admettre, c'était abandonner. Se résoudre, ce serait renoncer. Et qu'on se le dise, il ne se savait pas de ce genre de personnes, de celles qui délaissaient les gens comme ça.

Du moins, celles qui composaient sa vie, son monde, sa bulle. Pour elle il était d'une fidélité infaillible.

Quelque part dans le noir de la petite pièce, jadis si lumineuse et ordonnée, son portable se mit à vibrer, son écran s'illuminant pour lui faire comprendre que son créateur, ce bon vieux Kriss, essayait de l'appeler. Encore une fois de plus aujourd'hui.

Mais en même temps, combien de temps déjà qu'il essayait ? Deux jours, à présent ?

Il avait osé briser leur petit rituel en même temps, y avait de quoi à ce que le schizophrène s'inquiète, non ?

«Oh non, alors là, je veux bien que tu décides de pas mal de choses ici, mais le lundi c'est sacré ! J'y tiens ! »

Ouais. Le lundi, c'est sacré…

Ça l'était, du moins. Qu'en était-il, à présent, alors que plus rien n'avait de sens dans sa vie ?

Il n'y avait plus de rituel, plus de sacralisation de jour, encore moins d'intérêt à porter au monde qui l'entourait, plus rien. Tout ça avait volé en éclats quand son monde s'était effrité sous ses pieds, comme si tout n'avait jamais été construit que sur du sable.

Mais qui lui disait que ce n'était pas qu'un mauvais rêve tout ça, hein ? Qu'il allait en fait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et voir qu'en vérité, oh ! Un cauchemar, rien de plus !

… La douleur qui lui creusait la poitrine, peut être ?

_Tu fais pitié. Arrête._

Oh ça oui, qu'il avait l'air pitoyable. Un vrai bébé, à rester reclus dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, les genoux rabattus contre la poitrine et la tête enfouie dedans ! Rien de l'homme digne et plein de vie qu'il était, un brin insolent et insouciant, la tête de linotte blonde qui était la seule à avoir assez de couilles quand il s'agissait de remettre le Prof de Philo à sa place. Rien.

L'enveloppe, tout au plus. Grand maximum.

Parce que c'était la vérité, l'homme qu'il avait été n'était plus, en stand by, parti en congé, enlevé par les extraterrestres même, pourquoi pas. Il ne restait de lui qu'un être affaibli, triste, que l'ordre - ce si cher ordre qu'il aimait tant d'ordinaire !, terrifiait désormais, dénué de toute volonté, sans carrure ni prestance. Un fantôme, un simulacre, une pâle copie.

Même ses costumes si bien repassés fut un temps avaient du mal à lutter contre les plis, depuis environ quelques jours. A croire qu'ils avaient abandonné toute tentative de lutte.

Parce que dans le fond, même eux, ils n'y croyaient plus, voilà. Ils avaient eu plus de cervelle dans le nœud de la cravate que lui dans sa boîte crânienne. Douce ironie, n'est-ce pas, pour un journaliste comme lui ?

C'était la faute à l'autre journaliste, là… Celui de Salut les Geeks. Tout ce merdier.

Non, lui en soi, il n'y était pour rien… Si ?

_Impardonnable._

Nouvel appel. Un numéro inconnu cette fois. Le Présentateur TV soupira bruyamment puis attrapa son téléphone et l'éteignit avant de le jeter avec l'énergie du désespoir un peu plus loin dans sa chambre avant de retrouver sa position initiale. C'est bon, qu'ils s'occupent un peu de leur vie, les autres, avec leur euphémisme à la con !

Parce que c'était bien à cause d'une connerie du genre qu'il était comme ça, à l'abandon. Littéralement. A cause d'une conversation stupide et stérile autour d'un verre, quelques jours auparavant. Une soirée chez les Sommet, comme au bon vieux temps.

Enfin, le bon vieux temps, ou presque. Parce qu'il fallait se le dire, ce n'était pas pareil qu'avant, ça ne pouvait plus l'être de toute façon, même si le Hippie de Mathieu avait toujours ses lunettes à monture mauves, son sourire gauche et doux, et que le Patron continuait de fumer dans son coin tout en partageant une bière avec Croc'Homo et Pinhead, le trio infernal. Mais les choses étaient différentes… Plus fades, peut être. Moins excitantes, moins éclatantes…

_Ouais ça va, dis juste qu'il n'était pas là quoi, on gagnera du temps. _

Puis il l'avait vu, là, dans le salon, près de la cuisine. Les regards qui se croisent, un sourire aguicheur de la part de son homologue au costard, une longue conversation animée devant un bon whisky. Oh, au final, ça aurait pu presque être une bonne soirée, hein. Il aurait pu s'amuser et rire un peu avec un peu de motivation…

Faux. Il riait et savourait la vie, comme il l'avait toujours fait. A ce moment crucial, il le faisait encore, il semblait bien accepter la chose, et avoir surpassé tout ça pour continuer de sourire et s'amuser, et surtout garder le moral en attendant. Pourquoi, comment, bonne question, à croire qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la réalité de la situation de son si cher acolyte ? Qu'il s'était fait à l'absence, sans pour autant se dire le pourquoi de cette dernière ?

Mais comme le disait le proverbe, la vérité finit toujours par rattraper la fiction, et la question avait fini par tomber sur le tapis, comme une fleur. Ouais, posée là, entre un débat sur la nouvelle taxe votée par le gouvernement et une discussion concernant leurs prochains projets de reportages. Pour ne pas dire balancée en pleine gueule, comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'un test.

Comme si, en fait, sa réponse aurait été la seule entité à décider de la tournure que prendrait la soirée par la suite. Stupide. Et vicieux.

A quoi s'était-il attendu, au fait, le Présentateur de Panda News ? Hein ? Il était au courant de la situation, et ça semblait assez dur à gérer comme ça, non ?

Bah ouais, non justement, s'il avait l'air d'un joyeux drille, comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

A cette pensée, le blond releva de nouveau la tête, frappé d'une révélation, fixant la pénombre de la pièce sans la voir. C'était vrai ça.

… Non mais même, pour le principe, il n'aurait pas du faire ça. Les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées toutes seules comme ça…

Sérieusement, il fallait être un idiot de première pour aller se frotter à lui tout en sachant que son cœur était déjà pris. Fou, même.

Car s'il venait à l'apprendre…

_Il ne le saura jamais, imbécile ! Il ne sortira jamais de là-dedans, rends-toi en compte ! _

Si, ça allait finir par arriver. C'était sûr, avec Taubira à la Justice, si ce n'était pas déjà en cours de négociation.

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'aurait dit le Prof de Philo, le connaissant. Toujours critiquer le gouvernement et ses conneries de ministres était son passe-temps favori, son leitmotiv, sa Némésis après la déconstruction verbale de l'utilité de la télévision de nos jours.

Ah, le bon vieux temps.

Parce que maintenant, il n'y avait plus de tout ça. Plus de rires à l'école, l'été ayant renvoyé chez eux les marmots et leurs familles, ni d'agitation, de cris, de pas lourds résonnant sur le parquet. Plus de chapelets de jurons lancés à tout va quand il s'énervait. Plus de phrases taquines et gênantes quand ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Plus de baisers. Plus de caresses. Plus d'amour. Seulement le lit vide et lui pour y pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Parce que oui, la tentative de séduction du Présentateur de Panda News avait ébranlé le journaliste blond. Plus que de raison. D'une part, comment avait-il pu ne jamais s'en apercevoir ? Ils étaient potes, se connaissaient depuis un moment… Il aurait du le voir. Obligé.

Et d'autre part… Avait-il eu raison, de décliner l'offre ?

_Tu devrais avoir honte de te remettre en question… Bien sûr que oui, crétin ! Tu l'as lui ! __Ça__ ne te suffit donc pas ?_

Oui, bien sûr.

… Mais où était-il, dans ce cas ? Il aurait du être là, il devrait être là, à ses côtés, à le serrer dans ses bras puissants, ces bras qui trimballaient avec tant d'aise un marteau si lourd, à lui murmurer des mots doux dont lui seul avait le secret. Pour le rassurer, l'apaiser, faire son bonheur, lui promettre un bel avenir.

Mais il n'était pas là. Depuis maintenant sept mois.

A vrai dire, sur ce coup-là, il avait été un peu con, le Prof de Philo. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il savait qu'il courrait de gros risques. Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Pourquoi être allé régler son compte à ce fichu stagiaire, lui qui avait épargné les trois précédents ? Parce qu'il en avait marre ? Parce que lui, le Présentateur, n'avait pas eu le temps de l'en interdire, au nom de la vie tranquille à laquelle ils aspiraient ?

Ou n'était-ce que parce qu'il en avait eu l'envie, en bon égoïste qu'il avait pu être parfois ?

Le blond se leva doucement, mué par une soudaine soif qui le fit quitter son lit, la tête pleine de questions sans réponse, puis par une certaine curiosité qui le fit jeter un regard fatigué, cerné, vers la fenêtre. Vers l'extérieur.

Vers la lumière, et la vie.

Non, pas maintenant.

L'école était toujours aussi sinistre qu'à son habitude. Dénuée de rires et des hurlements de son collègue.

Le Présentateur n'aimait pas errer ici seul. Il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Ce n'était pas son monde.

Non, la sienne, à lui, elle était là-haut, dans leur étage privatisé, devant son ordinateur et ses notes. Chacun son espace et son monde.

_Ou avec lui, à jouer le rôle de cadreur. Ce qui n'est pas pour te déplaire. _

Non. Il ne devait pas dire ça. Le Prof de Philo avait mal agi. Il avait fait une énorme connerie sur ce coup-là, sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Il ne _devait pas_ dire qu'il était heureux de le côtoyer ! Ni même qu'il tenait à lui, ça allait de soi ! Et pourtant, il était là, comme une quiche, à déprimer sans lui, et à repousser toute chaleur humaine depuis son arrestation, alors que lui, est-ce qu'il s'en empêchait là-bas ? Bonne question.

Ah, le blond le privait réellement de quelques neurones, sans déconner.

Quand se déciderait-il enfin à réaliser que son monde s'était arrêté de tourner depuis plusieurs mois sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et-ce par _sa _faute, ce qu'il ne réalisait que maintenant, et qu'il ferait mieux de couper les ponts et d'oublier cet homme qui l'avait anéanti en commettant un quadruple homicide, le condamnant à voir cette personne, si sacrée pour lui, son sauveur et unique repère loin de Kriss, derrière les barreaux ?

Oui, c'était ça, quand ? Jamais, peut être ? Un jour, probablement ?

Non, le Présentateur était réaliste sur ce coup-là, il savait que ça n'allait pas se faire comme ça. Ni qu'il pourrait lui en vouloir. Enfin sur le coup, si, d'accord, mais jamais longtemps.

Parce qu'il l'aimait, ce con. A en crever.

Et oui, le voilà, le nœud du problème. Et ce que Kriss et les autres ne comprendraient jamais, à défaut de le savoir.

La cuisine fut rapidement atteinte, simple, sobre, une cuisine des plus classiques en soi, si on oubliait les livres rangés un peu partout et l'ordinateur portable du Présentateur TV, qui trônait fièrement sur la table. Oublié là depuis sa dernière session d'écriture.

Il allait se servir un verre d'eau quand il changea soudainement d'idée, sans savoir trop pourquoi. Non, pas d'eau aujourd'hui. Autre chose.

Oh oui, du sirop de violette. Parfait.

Le Présentateur se sentit sourire en voyant le liquide violet couler dans le verre, malgré lui. Il aurait râlé s'il était là, lui disant qu'il avait des goûts un peu tout sauf virils.

Mais bon, ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de se mettre à rire par la suite avant de venir l'embrasser, tendrement, suspendant le temps dans un cocon de douceur dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Ouais, la belle vie quoi.

Le journaliste se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face à l'ordinateur, sa boisson à la main, peut être enfin légèrement mieux que ce qu'il l'avait été depuis ces derniers jours. On n'arrêtait pas le progrès dis donc.

Mais pourquoi avoir autant déprimé, au fait ?

Oh la question était complexe. Pourquoi ? C'était humain non ?

Il s'était cru invincible en fait. Quand la police était venue le trouver pour lui annoncer que son amant était coupable de quatre meurtres -plus tout ceux dont les forces de l'ordre n'auraient jamais vent, oh, bien sûr, il en était tombé des nues. Littéralement. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, sur le coup, ça ne l'avait pas percuté plus que ça, que son partenaire risquait gros. Peut être avait-il pensé qu'il pourrait se téléporter à la première occasion, comme il savait si bien le faire ?

Pourquoi pas tiens. Mais en attendant, au bout de sept mois il s'était pris un retour de bâton d'une extrême violence. Sortirait-il un jour ? Jamais ?

Qu'adviendrait-il de lui, le Présentateur ? L'oublierait-il ? L'attendrait-il bêtement, malgré les tentations du milieu carcéral ?

Le Prof de philo était si imprévisible, comment savoir…

Car oui, il avait toujours su le surprendre pour tout. Sa déclaration, un soir, juste après une session d'enregistrement, alors qu'il était en train de ranger ses micros et ses perches, jetée entre deux phrases comme si ça avait été le seul moment disponible dans sa vie pour le faire, leur coupant le souffle et n'entraînant qu'une réponse à mi-mots du cadreur, les larmes aux yeux, qui n'aurait jamais cru une telle situation possible, lui qui luttait depuis si longtemps contre ses sentiments qu'il se forçait à voir comme parasites. Leur premier baiser, d'une étonnante douceur et qui lui avait fait découvrir une vision du Prof de Philo qui ne l'avait fait que l'aimer un peu plus encore, le géant pressant maladroitement ses lèvres contre les siennes là où le blond avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux, dans un état second.

Puis le meilleur. L'ultime acte qui avait fait fondre son cœur pour lui.

\- Arrête de rougir comme ça, on dirait une fillette.

Le Présentateur sursauta tellement qu'il en recracha la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre de sa boisson, tirée de ses rêveries par une voix grave qu'il ne connaissait qu'infiniment trop bien.

Non, il avait du halluciner, c'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas lui parler, ni l'entendre de là où il était ! C'était physiquement impossible !

\- Hé, tu vas le lâcher ton verre, je suis là, Barbie ! T'as cru que t'allais te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? Ah, désolé, mais je te l'avais dit, l'autre incapable, elle est trop clémente avec tout le monde si tu lui fais les yeux doux !

Non, c'était réel.

Le Présentateur TV leva les yeux vers l'encadrement de la porte tout en reposant son verre sur la table, prudemment, essayant de contrôler tant bien que mal les tremblements qui s'emparaient lentement de ses bras puis de son corps tout entier. Il se crut mourir, soudainement, alors que son cœur chutait dans sa poitrine, cette même poitrine qui lui faisait encore si mal de toutes ces larmes versées auparavant, durant ces derniers jours de pure agonie, cette poitrine qui n'abritait plus qu'un cœur brisé, morcelé, réduit en cendres mais qui le brûlait si fort qu'il crut abriter en son sein le plus flamboyant des phénix :

Il était là, pour de vrai. Accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte, toujours vêtu de sa chemise blanche légèrement froissée et de son pantalon noir, un sourire bougon qui faisait sa signature sur le visage et ses sourcils toujours aussi hirsutes, il avait l'air de n'avoir rien perdu de sa répartie légendaire, et d'être même simplement parti en promenade.

Et pourtant. Sept mois déjà…

Sept mois putain. Sans sa voix, sans le voir, sans…

\- … Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Oui je vais bien, je te remercie de le demander. Et je te l'ai dit, c'est que des endormis au gouvernement, et bon ça va, marre de supporter de ne pouvoir voir l'extérieur qu'à travers la télévision ! Donc voilà, me revoilà !

\- Tu t'es…

\- Non, je me suis comporté à peu près tranquille en tirant des yeux de merlan frit de temps en temps. Tu vois le genre, cadreur.

\- Oui…

Le sourire du Prof de Philo s'agrandit d'un coup, sans prédiction possible, alors qu'il se décidait à enfin entrer dans la cuisine, jetant un regard étonné autour de lui, et plus particulièrement à l'anarchie qui régnait dans l'appartement. Sa voix sembla soudain beaucoup plus douce, loin de celle railleuse et menaçante qu'il employait pour le reste de la planète et surtout lors de leur émission :

\- Bon… Tu comptes me regarder comme si t'avais vu un fantôme encore longtemps, ou tu vas enfin lever ton petit cul de ta chaise pour te jeter dans mes bras ?

La renaissance. Enfin.

Le Présentateur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il faisait un bref hochement de tête et balbutiait un « pardon » avant de se jeter dans les bras de son collègue et amant, se sentant craquer au contact de son corps contre le sien, ce corps si chaud, si fort, lui qui lui avait tant manqué et qui l'entourait maladroitement de ses bras, l'étreignant sans pour autant montrer de signe de faiblesse, plus digne que le blond.

Enfin, quiconque verrait la scène de l'extérieur dirait ça. Mais lui, le Présentateur, eux, se connaissaient assez pour savoir ce qu'il en était réellement.

Et il n'y avait plus rien pour eux à cet instant. Rien d'autre que de l'émotion, et quelque chose de viscéral, unique, le lien qui les unissait dans la plus tendre et délicate des harmonies.

La main du Prof glissa doucement sur la joue de son blond, venant essuyer du pouce ses larmes, patiemment, attendant que son cadreur ne se calme enfin, le couvant d'un regard d'une surprenant tendresse. Sa voix résonna de nouveau dans la petite pièce, venant tenir tête aux sanglots étouffés du Présentateur :

\- Hé, ça va… C'est fini, je suis rentré…

\- Mais tu réalises pas ! Tu peux pas savoir ce que j'ai vécu ! C'était l'horreur sans toi !

\- J'ai vu ça, c'est le bordel ici… Et ton costume-

\- Rien à foutre de mon costume, ça se repasse ! Mais ton absence, elle, personne ni rien ne pouvait la remplacer ! Putain, t'as déconné ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Le Prof de philo plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux brillants du cadreur, amenant sa main dans ses courts cheveux vanille qu'il caressa lentement, avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de le casser en deux au moindre geste. La routine entre eux en bref, même si Kriss et les autres ne pourraient jamais le croire : De la douceur et de la précaution.

Toujours doucement, lentement, tendrement. Tout. Dans le respect le plus total.

\- Hnn… Je devais apprendre la vie à ce con de stagiaire. Mais j'aurais du t'écouter, je le sais. Pardon.

\- Comme s'il allait retenir la leçon en étant mort, t'as raison…

\- On me prend pas pour un con. Ça me met hors de moi.

\- Je sais. Mais nous…

\- Quoi nous ? Quelque chose à changer entre nous depuis ?

La distance s'instaura aussitôt entre eux, le regard du Prof changeant du tout au tout pour adopter un air inquiet qui semblait sonder jusque l'âme même du journaliste tremblant dans ses bras, se remettant difficilement de ses émotions :

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois me dire, mon cœur ?

\- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non y a rien qui change ! Le Présentateur avait une voix faible, étouffée par les restes de sanglots, entre joie et fatigue émotionnelle, presque aussi faible que celle d'un enfant, pendant que ses mains se cramponnaient à la chemise immaculée de l'enseignant, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'évapore d'un coup : Je t'aime toujours, imbécile ! J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, tout les jours ! Les autres arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions, et même que Kriss voulait que je retourne à la maison pour pas rester seule…

\- C'est ton choix, si tu voulais y aller ou non, à toi de décider. J'avoue que j'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que tu faisais… Comment tu allais…

\- Je t'aime, Prof.

Le temps sembla suspendre son vol, face aux mots murmurés du blond, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son supérieur. Prof qui rougit en l'entendant, resserrant sa prise autour des hanches de son amant, continuant de décoiffer le blondinet, ému.

Parce que oui, lui aussi lui avait manqué. Énormément. Au point d'en regretter brièvement ses actes, ses crimes, à se dire qu'il ne devrait jamais recommencer. Pour lui, pour sa liberté, pour sa passion qu'était la philosophie.

Mais aussi pour lui, son cadreur qui tenait à lui, la seule personne à avoir su le voir comme un être humain et non comme un connard sans cœur, pour la vie simple et douce qu'il lui avait fait découvrir,…

Pour l'amour, qu'ils avaient fini par découvrir ensemble, sans s'y être jamais attendus, à tout hasard.

Parce que oui il l'aimait, bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé l'aimer ou pu l'admettre, à s'en trouver dépendant malgré lui, et plein de projets à leur égard même s'il n'osait le le lui dire et auxquels il n'avait cessé de penser, dans sa cellule étriquée, durant ces sept derniers mois.

Son monde, son étoile, son pilier, son humanité.

Le Prof de philo remonta doucement la tête du Présentateur TV, avec sa main, le considérant avec bienveillance et une étrange sensation d'émerveillement, lui souriant et venant capturer ses lèvres des siennes, en un long baiser, ce baiser dont il avait si longuement rêvé, en silence, taisant ses désirs au plus profond de lui, en taule, son point d'encrage pour ne pas y devenir fou. Ou pour ne pas y faire un carnage au choix.

La langue du blond vint effleurer ses lèvres d'un coup, faisant rater un battement au cœur du philosophe alors qu'il lui laissa accéder à son propre muscle buccal, éveillant en eux une pointe de désir, ce même désir qui les consumait depuis le début de leur histoire, et qui semblait toujours aussi virulent, sans avoir perdu une seule once de passion. Il le blottit un peu plus contre lui, pressant ses hanches entre ses grandes mains, dévorant ses lèvres et sa bouche avec tendresse, fougue et sensualité, alors que le journaliste soupirait franchement en se laissant guider, abandonné à ce miracle, cet homme revenu pile au moment où il en avait le plus besoin, le cœur pansé par la montagne d'amour qui ressentait à travers ses baisers, caresses et mots. Lui, son prof, son philosophe, son amour…

Son évidence. La raison pour laquelle il avait repoussé le Présentateur de Panda News. Lui.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, après une foule de petits baisers, ne pouvant plus se séparer.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime… Si seulement tu savais à quel point, cadreur… Promis, je ne t'abandonnerai plus.

\- C'est vrai… ?

\- Oui. Dorénavant, il n'y a plus de toi et moi. Juste nous.

Le Présentateur le considéra, d'un coup, gêné, le sourire aux lèvres, en souriant presque bêtement, incapable de contenir son brusque retour au bonheur, ému, tout en se dorlotant contre son amant qui lui, leva les yeux au ciel, murmurant un bref « Toujours en train de rougir, c'est pas possible ça... », avant de soudainement retrouver les baisers du journaliste, le remmenant avec lui dans la folie de leur affection mutuelle, et de leur amour, loin, bien loin du monde réel, dans la bulle que représentait leur école, lieux d'expression ultime et intimiste de leur attirance, de leur faiblesse, de leur force. Leur lien, si sacré.

Puis il recula, prudemment, faisant un pas en arrière, sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres, invitant le blond à le suivre, dans un accord commun, fait dans le silence et les soupirs de désir, comme une demande muette à pouvoir accéder au droit de rattraper le temps perdu et de faire à nouveau jouir son amant. Ce désir qui l'avait aidé à rester debout en prison, et qui lui avait permis de retrouver son partenaire, ce cadreur imparfait qui le rendait dingue et représentait son univers à lui seul.

Et le Présentateur fit un pas en avant, un vers l'avenir, un vers son petit ami, un vers le bonheur.

Un pas décisif, vers l'amour et la vie.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir~ :)**

**Alors verdict ? Bon, mauvais ? / **

**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu en tout cas, et paru agréable à lire. :$ **

**Donc voilà... Sinon, toujours pas de thème à me proposer ? :p **

**Allez, je vous remercie encore mille fois de m'avoir lu, vous fais plein de bisous et vous dis à très bientôt ! **

**Je vous aime ! **

**Lavi, votre Biche accro à ce couple ~ *-***


	5. L'apparition

**Hop, un OS sauvage posté en mode YOLO et écrit entre trente-six mille RP sur Twitter avec mes chères Titipo, HippiqueAndYDeaLD, Woor Energy et SunWings ! Huah, je me sens invincible ça y est ! *-* **

**Les filles... Vous m'aurez fait galérer, mais je vous aime quand même. XD **

**Bon, Depo', t'inquiète pas ton OS sera le prochain sur la liste. :) J'ai… Hn. Je crois que j'ai eu juste besoin de poster un petit OS sur mon OTP pour faire sourire et rire, avec quelques références à cette foutue Japan Expo qui était si parfaite grâce à vous ! (ET POUR FÊTER AUSSI LE MIRACLE PARCE QUE NOTRE HIPPIE FFIENNE A EU SON BREVET BORDEEEEEL ! Tant de fierté putain ! *_*) **

**Donc voilà… Sur ce bonne lecture ? XD **

**Rating : Euh… (La Biche qui ne retient toujours pas l'ordre des bébés ratings…) Puah, K, comme d'hab', parce que yaoi et bubullisme ? **

* * *

L'apparition

Une chaude nuit de juillet dans le Beaujolais. Une de plus pour cette année aux températures déjà plus que clémentes, une de moins pour ce qu'il restait de jours à venir, enfin, ça c'était ce qu'ils espéraient tous les deux. Mais en même temps pouvait-on leur en vouloir de se plaindre, alors que la vieille école ne possédait toujours pas de système de climatisation, et que de ce fait ils mourraient littéralement de chaud ? Au point que l'un ne se passe de sa veste de costume et que l'autre ne vive avec le col de sa chemise immaculée ouverte.

Ouais, c'était génial pour tourner en ce moment, y avait pas à dire ! D'ailleurs, ordre de son supérieur hiérarchique, et amant, optionnellement, interdiction de tourner dans une telle fournaise. Cela nuisait à l'élévation de l'esprit pour philosopher, après tout !

Ma foi… Question de point de vue.

\- Cadreur, viens voir.

Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

Le Présentateur TV leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui squattait la chaise non loin de lui, les yeux alternant entre un tas de copies de Baccalauréat plutôt conséquent et l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Chacun son ordinateur, chacun son travail, chacun son monde.

La philosophie contre les reportages.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

\- Viens ici.

Le blond s'extirpa du canapé sur lequel il était allongé, posant avec précaution son ordinateur sur le meuble en tissus avant de s'approcher en traînant quelque peu les pieds, pour se placer près du philosophe qui se frottait la barbe d'une main et caressait le manche de son énorme marteau de l'autre, un air grave sur le visage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ce qui fit que le Présentateur resserra nerveusement le nœud de sa cravate, bien qu'il savait déjà que son compagnon ne lui ferait jamais de mal c'était le signe d'un certain agacement chez lui, et Raptor Jésus savait qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup avec lui, pour l'énerver…

\- Oui, Prof ?

\- Regarde ça.

\- Il est minuit trente, et alors ?

\- Le site, Barbie ! On s'en fout de l'heure !

\- Ah.

Son regard se posa sur la page ouverte, dans le coin supérieur gauche de l'écran, se demandant bien ce que le Prof de Philo pouvait avoir de si important à lui montrer, puis s'agrandit de surprise, quasi instantanément. Il ne sut quoi dire sur le moment, surpris, et même plutôt étonné et touché de ce qui s'affichait sous ses yeux. Qu'en penser ? Qu'en dire ?

Et sinon… Le mal, il était où ?

\- Euh… C'est nous ?

\- Je sais pas, des fois qu'il y aurait une autre émission appelée Hors Sujet avec pour équipe de tournage un Prof de Philo accompagné d'un marteau de cinq tonnes et un Présentateur TV. A ton avis ?

\- Oh ça va, je rigole, bien sûr que je sais qui c'est. Mais c'est cool ! C'est super bien fait !

\- Avec un fond rose et des cœurs ? T'es sérieux là ?

\- Rooh ça va c'était histoire d'avoir un fond pour le dessin…

\- Non, j'y crois pas !

Le regard de cuivre du Présentateur TV revint trouver celui de l'enseignant, interdit, lui souriant doucement même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir s'il fallait le faire ou non. Mais pourquoi s'emballait-il autant pour ça… ?

Sérieusement, y avait pas mort d'homme quoi !

\- Tu préférais quoi, un fond vert avec des pousses de maïs ou de savane avec des zèbres en train de boire ?

\- Tu pars en hors sujet là, y a plus grave, Cadreur…

\- Nan mais… Sérieusement, ça peut pas juste te faire plaisir de voir que quelqu'un s'est énervé à nous dessiner ? On a pas trois mille fan arts de nous, contrairement aux autres, alors de quoi peut-on se plaindre !

\- Pas quand on nous montre en couple, bordel.

\- C'est pas fait pour ça, enfin je pense pas... Ça se trouve, c'est juste parce que la demoiselle qui l'a postée est fan de notre émission et qu'elle voulait le montrer à même sa création ?

\- Non, c'est une fangirl, comme toutes celles qui ont aimé le tweet et qui ont commenté. Putain, ce monde devient fou…

Le blond croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, soupirant. Allez, c'était reparti pour un débat de trois heures.

\- Elles ne font rien de mal, Prof. Au pire elles nous font de la pub.

\- Pas en faisant de nous des gays, putain ! Tu te reconnais dans ce dessin là ?

\- On appelle ça un fanart, je crois…

\- Hors sujet ! Tu t'y retrouves oui ou zut ?

\- Bah oui, je suis blond, j'ai mon costume et mon micro, et y a même ton air de râleur professionnel, je vois pas ce qu'on peut demander de plus ! Pourquoi ?

Le Prof grogna avant de repousser d'un geste brusque sa chaise et de se lever, sans pour autant lâcher des yeux son acolyte. Il semblait à deux doigts d'exploser.

\- Mais on est pas comme ça en mode guimauve avec un fond rose et des cœurs partout, putain ! C'pas la petite maison dans la prairie ici !

\- Bah… Tu m'aimes pas ?

Le brun s'immobilisa d'un coup, les mains en l'air, pris au dépourvu par la réponse si calme et pourtant si pertinente du Présentateur. Ses joues lui brûlèrent, d'un coup, face à cette lueur d'inquiétude qu'il crut lire dans le regarde de l'autre, lui faisant regretter sa maladresse verbale sous le coup de l'indignation. Mince.

Sentiments trop visibles, trop expressifs. Faiblesse.

\- Mais… Bien sûr que je t'aime. Tu oses en douter ?

\- A t'écouter, c'est mal d'être « gays », pour reprendre tes mots.

\- Tu sais très bien que mon amour pour toi est réel, Barbie. Juste que, j'aimerai pas que ça se sache. Ça ne concerne pas les autres.

\- Tu assumes pas, c'est ça ?

\- C'est pas ça la question. Les fans n'ont pas à faire des dessins ou des histoires sur nous, parce que je suis sûr qu'il y en a aussi… Je veux pas qu'on ne pense à nous que parce qu'on leur offre du fan service.

L'air qu'arborait le Présentateur TV ne sembla pas convaincre l'homme au marteau puisqu'il vint l'enlacer doucement, malgré la pseudo tentative du blond pour le repousser. Il se sentait toujours rougir, mais pria intérieurement pour que cela ne se voie pas trop. Manquerait plus qu'il ressemble au Prof de Philo aux joues délicieusement rosies du fanart, tiens !

Non parce que bon, en vérité, il était tombé sur ces dessins par hasard. Et s'il en avait ri sur le coup, fasciné par le coup de crayon de leurs auteurs et amusé par les réactions plus qu'enthousiastes de quelques fans, ce dernier dessin l'avait laissé avec un sentiment amer dans la bouche. La peur d'avoir été percé à jour. La vérité sur ces jeunes femmes qui soit disant adoraient mettre en couple des hommes, notamment dans sa drôle de famille quand il ne s'agissait pas de l'un des leurs avec une des personnalités du clan Sommet, l'autre puits à personnalités un peu barrées du coin.

\- Mon cœur, arrête de bouder…

\- Tu n'assumes pas.

\- Au contraire je suis fier de notre couple, mais ça ne concerne que nous. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous cantonne qu'à ça, parce que ce serait spolier le but de l'émission, et je veux pas qu'on puisse te faire du mal en sachant ça… C'est nous rendre trop vulnérables.

\- Toi, vulnérable ? Laisse-moi rire ! Le Présentateur TV finit par rendre son étreinte au Prof de Philo, retrouvant un instant son sourire avant de s'en écarter et de retourner à l'ordinateur portable de l'enseignant, pour voir le reste des fanarts. Fanarts qui lui firent lâcher un cri d'admiration : Whoah, y a du coup de crayon quand même ! C'est beau !

\- Oui, moi. Mais y a que toi qui le sait, alors motus. Ou alors, mon cinq tonnes va s'en-

\- Nan, laisse-le contre la table, là, il y est heureux. Bien sûr que j'en parle à personne. Mais bon…

\- Quoi ?

Le Prof dévisageait son amant, qui regardait les dessins et les commentaires surexcités des fangirls qui les avaient postés, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Lui paraissait bien plus détendu que son frère face à pareille situation, c'était sûr. Ça se voyait de là même !

Mais dans le fond, n'avait-il pas raison, le Présentateur ? Que ça faisait de la pub à leur émission, et qu'au final, ces filles ne faisaient rien de mal, si ce n'était qu'elles les imaginaient en couple pour les besoins de leurs fan fictions, sans savoir qu'elles avaient mis le doigt sur une vérité qu'aucun de ceux qui fréquentaient les deux hommes ne savait ? Oui, en soi, c'était plutôt innocent.

En théorie.

\- Y a vraiment du talent par ici…

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Ah tu le reconnais quand même !

\- Oui bon, je ne suis quand même pas tout à fait sûr que ça soit de l'œuvre de ces Lavi' la Biche, HippiqueAndYDeaLD et Titipo, elles semblent trop en extase devant pour-

\- Et au pire, quand bien même c'est de leurs mains, où est le souci ? Moi je ne vois vraiment rien de mal à ces dessins, cœurs roses ou pas. Au contraire je trouve ça mignon…

\- Au diable les dessins, toi tu m'as en chair et en os !

\- Oui, avec ton caractère plus que désirable, surtout !

\- Tu disais, cadreur ?

\- Oh rien, je t'aime.

Le Prof avait arqué un sourcil mais le Présentateur éclata d'un rire franc avant de venir déposer un bref baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon, se levant enfin à nouveau de la chaise pour repartir en migration vers son canapé. Trajet qui fut remis en question par de puissants bras venant entourer des hanches avec douceur, pour l'attirer contre un corps brûlant dont il ne connaissait que trop bien les courbes depuis le temps.

\- C'est vrai ça ? Murmura la voix délicieusement rauque de son amant à son oreille, le torturant à peine de son souffle sur sa peau.

\- Non je dis juste ça quand je sens que t'es à deux doigts de me coller ton marteau dans le crâne, ça se voit pas ?

\- Ahah, toujours aussi fanfaron, ça fait plaisir. Profite pas trop de tes privilèges quand même...

\- Toujours, pour toi. C'est mon rôle de cadreur qui le veut.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis. Et moi, je peux te faire quoi alors, en mon rôle de boss de l'émission ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire déjà assez ?

\- En ce qui concerne les folies sur ton corps, jamais assez.

Le Présentateur avait viré au cramoisi à ces mots si sensuellement glissés à son oreille, alors que le Prof lui tournait la tête pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser long et intense, plein de désir. Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale et il se blottit un peu plus contre le torse musclé de son amant, cet homme si colérique et dangereux, tyrannique à ses heures, mais qui tenait tant à lui qu'il préférait garder leur histoire secrète. Ça donnait un goût d'inédit à leur couple, remarque.

Et dans le fond, hormis les fangirls, qui pourrait le savoir ?

Le baiser se finit un peu trop vite à son goût, lui laissant un goût d'inachevé. Il voulut recommencer, mais le Prof de Philo dégagea sa tête en riant, se passant une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs :

\- Alors, une réponse ?

\- Va crever. Je réponds pas à ce qui n'est pas une question.

\- Oh, dois-je donc en comprendre que tu es satisfait de nos relations physiques ?

\- Hmpf ! Ce que tu veux !

\- Tu rougis.

\- C'est la chaleur.

\- Elle a bon dos la chaleur.

\- Et toi, ton pseudo statut de boss alors qu'on sait tout les deux qu'on est plus que ça l'un pour l'autre. Oublie ta question, et laisse-moi retourner sur mon PC.

\- T'y fais quoi ? Si tu me dis que c'est pour squatter Skype avec ce pédant d'incompétent de Présentateur de Panda News, JE VAIS-

\- Je tiens à mon ouïe merci ! Non, pour bosser sur un reportage. Je peux ?

Ah oui, les reportages.

Parce que dans le fond, il était comme ces fangirls, le Présentateur, non ? Il lui criait dessus souvent quand il s'agissait de l'émission, parce que souvent dans la Lune ou tête en l'air, mais dans le fond, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son métier premier. Lui était né pour le terrain, interviewer, être devant une caméra et non à l'arrière à la tenir…

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir dans le fond. C'était comme lui et la philosophie. Les filles, et leurs fanfictions ou fanarts. Une passion.

Le Prof de Philo sourit doucement au blond, chose peu commune, quand on connaissait le caractère explosif du philosophe, puis vint déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en frôlant une de ses mains de la sienne, le temps d'un instant. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, alors que sa voix retrouvait son volume sonore habituel :

\- Ouais, ça marche. Et puis j'ai du boulot moi, tant que tu me déranges pas, je m'en fous !

\- Promis, je reste tranquille et discret sur mon canapé.

\- Pas trop quand même.

\- Hein, pourquoi donc ?

L'homme au marteau leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant soudain un truc que le Présentateur ne saisit pas, puis retourna se poser sur sa chaise, ce qui déstabilisa le blond, qui s'attendait à une réelle réponse. Tant pis, ce serait pour une prochaine fois alors ?

Il se réinstalla sur le canapé et, sans que le Prof ne s'en aperçoive, alla sur Twitter récupérer les fanarts qu'il rangea dans un petit dossier subtilement nommé « Illustrations d'articles ». Un sourire passa alors sur ses lèvres, alors que son regard se perdait sur le dos de son amant. Ah, s'il savait.

Et la voix du Prof de Philo résonna soudain dans l'air chaud du salon, amenant enfin au journaliste la réponse qu'il avait tant attendu, et cru ne jamais obtenir :

\- Parce que j'aime bien t'entendre râler et me provoquer, cadreur. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des zéro à coller moi !

* * *

**Et voilà, c'était l'OS couillon du recueil, premier du nom. XD**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus à toutes, et pour le fameux fanart, bah... Rendez vous sur le Twitter à notre Titipo, parce qu'ils sont trop BLBLBLBL ! *_***

**Allez, je retourne RP, attendez-moi~**

**Je vous aime, Lavi'**


	6. Il était une promesse

**Oh. Dear.**

**Salut mes chéries, ici votre petite Lavinia, avec un nouvel OS pour contaminer un peu plus le fandom à coup de PdP x PTV (Bonjour je suis le raccourci du pairing autour duquel tourne le recueil, enchanté de vous rencontrer~ :D). Muahah, non je ne laisserai pas tomber ma mission. :p **

**Bon allez, devenons sérieuses, voulez-vous ?**

**Cet OS a vu le jour suite à la proposition de Déponia, qui était un OS tournant autour du thème de…**

**La rupture. Ouais. On va pleurer, c'est moi qui vous le dit. T_T **

**Donc bon ben… Que dire de plus. On sort les mouchoirs, on prend tous notre petit tabouret et je prépare les nœuds coulants ? Good plan, Lavinia~ Et bon normalement, vu qu'on a eu le chapitre d'YDeaL' récemment, il devrait pas être trop loin, le tabouret...  
**

**M'enfin, on verra bien. Je vais pas tout vous révéler non plus. :3 **

**Rating : T, parce que yaoi, parce qu'évocations de choses un peu « hot », parce que on va déprimer un bon coup. Ouais, un T quoi. O/ (J'suis trop habituée au M, je me perds dès qu'on descend dans les ratings)  
**

**Disclaimer : J'essaie toujours de récupérer en douce le Présentateur TV à Kriss et de faire sortir le Prof de Philo de taule pour les héberger chez moi et m'abreuver de l'enseignement du Prof jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais bon, vous savez, quand on touche à la justice française faut pas être trop pressé il paraît… ^^' x) **

**Genre : Allez, il vous avait manqué lui… Angst, Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, bref, un peu de tout mais je ne saurais dire ce qui va primer le plus. **

**Edit : Ouais non. Un bon gros Angst, c'est gratuit. Youpi o/**

**Allez, et histoire de vous donner des envies de dépression avancée, je vous conseille vraiment ces deux chansons car elles m'ont plus qu'inspirées : **

**Kholat OST - Farewell **

**S.O.S (Anything but Love) – Apocalyptica ft. Christina Scabbia**

**Kholat OST - The Beginning **

**Et sinon, Familiar Taste of Poison, d'Halestorm. Parce qu'on ne respecte rien. *-* **

**Je recommande quand même le stock de mouchoirs hein. On sait jamais. XD o/ **

**Bon, sur ce… Bonne lecture ? ^^**

* * *

**Il était une promesse.**

Le monde tournait au ralenti dans le Beaujolais, depuis quelques jours maintenant. Le temps semblait y avoir suspendu son court, les cris pleins de joie des enfants, stoppés net, même la météo donnait l'air de vouloir participer à cette rébellion en affichant ses plus monochromes et mornes teintes, un ciel d'épais et bas nuages, de pluie, d'un vent fort et indomptable.

Oui, voilà plusieurs jours que plus rien n'allait ici-bas. Météo, comme ambiance. La totale, pour un mois de mars déjà frais pour la saison…

Et si le ciel avait décidé de se vêtir de cinquante, et encore tant, de ses nuances, chez Kriss, on arborait des regards graves et des airs bien fatigués. Voire même profondément peinés et éreintés, de préférence.

Car même ce qui avait été jadis la plus folle et la plus rayonnante des maisonnées et familles pouvait se prendre en pleine gueule ce qu'était le malheur. Et là, le malheur, autant dire qu'il avait décidé d'y prendre ses quartiers, pour la peine.

Et c'était toujours avec cette même pensée que le maître des lieux passait devant la porte close au fond du couloir dédié aux chambres de ses personnalités. Chaque jour, il essayait. Chaque jour, il tentait sa chance. Qui sait, peut être que le karma serait de son côté pour une fois, comme le le lui souhaitait le Hippie à chaque fois qu'il le voyait s'aventurer dans le corridor de portes.

Et pourtant chaque jour, il échouait, en ne sachant pas comment oser frapper à la porte sans risquer de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale ici-même, sous son toit. A croire que la fortune n'avait décidément pas envie d'être de son côté, ni le courage.

_Faut que t'ailles lui parler, mec. Tu vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, il n'est pas dans son état habituel._

Oh, il savait déjà pourquoi sa personnalité était dans un état pareil. Question de déduction et de bon sens. Mais de là à aller remuer le couteau dans la plaie…

Le brun soupira, tout en remuant sa petite cuillère dans la tasse de café devant lui, et comme s'il avait s'agit d'une phrase, une voix légèrement plus aiguë que la sienne lui répondit, sur sa droite, affairée aux fourneaux :

\- Toujours pas réussi à le voir ?

\- J'ose pas. Je sais pas quoi lui dire sans le blesser ou le vexer. C'est con, putain, je l'ai eu sous mon toit pendant je ne sais combien d'années, et là-

\- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, il a son indépendance, sa vie, à présent. Ils l'ont choisie. C'est donc normal que tu n'aies plus avec eux les même rapports ou liens qu'avec nous.

\- Ça change rien au problème, ils restent tout deux mes personnalités. Et je peux t'assurer que ce que je ressens de sa part, ça me fend le cœur. Kriss se tourna d'un coup pour voir son interlocuteur, espérant trouver du soutien dans ses yeux, avant de reprendre à voix basse : Je te jure, je sais pas quoi faire pour lui. Et puis même, je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour m'enquérir de son état…

\- Tu es son créateur. C'est ton rôle premier.

\- Oui mais il ne-

\- Aie confiance. S'il est revenu ici, c'est qu'il a estimé qu'il avait besoin de la présence de sa famille, même si ce n'est qu'en l'ayant sous le même toit, sans pour autant la côtoyer. Soit patient avec lui et montre-lui que tu es là.

Le Vegan lui sourit, comme pour appuyer ses mots, se voulant aussi rassurant que possible alors que le beaujolais s'en retournait à son café, la mort dans l'âme. Comme si c'était simple…

Oh en soi, ça l'était, simple. Comme deux amis, et l'un d'eux qui vient poser la main sur l'épaule ébranlée par les sanglots de l'autre pour lui demander de lui raconter ce qui lui saigne tant le cœur pour l'emprisonner dans une peine si grande. Oui, l'évidence même, bien sûr !

Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Ça ne pourrait jamais être deux amis. La rupture affective avait été trop brusque pour ça, et la plaie était encore ouverte, comme un ravin les séparant de l'entente commune. Sympa.

_C'est pas un monstre non plus, bordel, donne-toi un peu de courage et vas-y, tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut qu'être au fond du gouffre pour en venir à rappliquer à la maison ! Aussi étonnant que ça puisse l'être venant de lui…_

Le brun jeta un regard à l'horloge pendue au-dessus de la table, comme s'il espérait y trouver la réponse à tout ses problèmes, pendant que le végétarien s'en retournait à sa cuisine, finissant de préparer son tofu pour se le servir et venir s'installer à table, en face de son créateur, l'air visiblement inquiet. Il reprit, d'une voix peu assurée :

\- Si tu veux je peux y aller pour toi. Ça reste un de mes frères quand-

\- Le Carniste te laissera pas s'en approcher. Il est trop imprévisible et c'est pas sûr qu'il veuille te voir.

Le Vegan allait pour porter une première bouchée de tofu à ses lèvres lorsqu'il se mit à rougir, à l'évocation du prénom de son amant. Bah tiens, même parti au travail, il arrivait à faire parler de lui ?

\- Ahem… Certes. Mais parti dans ce sens là, il ne voudra voir personne.

\- Oui, c'est un peu ça le problème. Le seul qui pouvait l'approcher sans crainte ni souci, c'était-

\- C'est. Va pas porter la poisse s'te plaît, Kriss. Pour le moment, il-

\- Roh, ça va, chipote pas pour si peu. On sait déjà qu'il va bien. Y a plus grave.

Oh que oui, il y avait bien plus grave même.

Kriss ne savait plus quoi faire, ni penser. Y aller ? Le laisser tranquille, et décider de lui-même de quand il aurait besoin d'un peu de visite ? Quoi faire ?

Oui. Que pouvait-il bien faire, pour l'aider ?

* * *

Le néant. Voilà ce qu'était son être tout entier à présent. Un concentré de vide, tantôt remplacé par la rage et le désespoir, épisodiquement.

Le noir. Une nébuleuse de pensées plus négatives les unes que les autres, aussi sombres que la nuit et froides que la pierre.

Mort. Il aurait presque pu prétendre qu'il n'était déjà plus de ce monde, s'il n'avait pas été sûr que seuls les vivants étaient capables de ressentir une quelconque once de douleur. Et vu ce qu'il ressentait, là, en ce moment, cet instant X, en permanence depuis un nombre infini de secondes qui lui semblait une éternité…

Hn. Vivant, oui. Il respirait encore, malheureusement.

Ah, décidément, qu'il faisait peine à voir, à cracher sur le cadeau de vie et à se dire qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il la voie s'abréger ! C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité à ce stade, son statut, son métier, sa condition sociale, ne pouvaient que remercier le ciel de lui avoir donné la vie, une vie à sagement rentabiliser, à répandre de belles valeurs autour de lui, à faire le monde un peu plus beau, un peu moins corrompu, à faire un peu réfléchir la masse sur sa condition et à espérer inverser le dictât de la télévision et des médias de masse sur les cellules grises du vaste troupeau humain peuplant la Terre. Mais il s'était perdu. Perdu dans ses propres vices, dans son égoïsme, dans ses désirs les plus sombres. Il n'était pas irréprochable, comme il aurait aimé l'être.

A croire que la vie l'avait voulue philosophe que pour mieux prouver au monde entier que même un homme des sciences humaines était capable du pire. De la faute. De l'erreur.

Mais qu'était-il en ce cas ? Un simple être humain, un pantin du destin, créé pour montrer les travers de l'homme, et-ce par l'image même, si forte, de sa profession ? Mais aussi de son caractère, si dévastateur ?

Parce que oui, il avait un caractère de merde. Il le savait, on le le lui rabâchait depuis des millénaires, et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait s'amuser à le reconnaître en public, au mieux s'il admettait qu'il était un peu soupe au lait quand il le voulait…

Alors que dans le fond, il savait comme personne qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, un être de démesure, rongé par la colère et le ressentiment contre ce monde pourri qui ne voulait plus rien entendre des notions de Beau et de Bien. Ce n'était pas pour rien s'il était aussi célèbre dans les Minute Papillon, jadis. Ni s'il était connu dans les Hors Sujet.

Ni si sa famille tendait à raser les murs ou à quitter la pièce quand il revenait les voir. Ils avaient peur de lui.

Tous… Sauf lui.

Tous, sauf cet imbécile, un peu trop gentil, un peu trop insolent, et surtout un peu trop insouciant, en amoureux de la vie qu'il était. Ah, remarque il en fallait bien un pour confirmer l'exception, puisque même son créateur en personne se montrait légèrement sur ses gardes quand il venait à lui parler, souvent avec un peu trop de politesse et de distance pour faire croire qu'ils puissent éventuellement bien s'entendre.

Parce que non, ils ne s'appréciaient pas. C'était pas nouveau. L'un avait été trop sourd aux conseils du philosophe, et l'autre s'était montré trop impatient et virulent dans ses propos. C'était comme ça.

Et la cassure, elle, ne disparaîtrait jamais complètement. Comme un vase brisé qu'on avait tenté de recoller.

Mais bon, dans le fond, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en foutait, de tout ça ! Il y avait tellement plus grave…

N'était-ce pas lui, en fait, le fameux vase ? A l'heure actuelle, si, un vase grossier de pulsions meurtrières difficilement maîtrisées, blanc et noir, avec pour anse son fidèle marteau, et pour tout contenant…

C'était vrai ça, quoi ? Maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu ?

Un coup discret retentit contre la porte de sa chambre, et il soupira, malgré lui. D'abattement, d'agacement, de désaccord. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, avec ses problèmes et sa noirceur ! Qu'on ne se soucie pas de lui ! Qu'on ne lui donne pas l'impression d'être aimé et le bienvenu ici !

Mais surtout, que l'on l'oublie. Pitié.

\- Laisse-moi, Kriss.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas parler ? La voix, étouffée par l'épaisseur de de la porte, de son créateur se fit entendre, et le brun ferma les yeux alors qu'il appuyait à nouveau sa tête contre le mur, le nez en l'air comme pour défier un quelconque dieu. Kriss, pendant ce temps-là, semblait inquiet, et pas pour jouer la comédie : Mec, faut vraiment qu'on parle, ça fait déjà quoi… Quatre jours que t'es là ? Allez, tu peux pas rester comme ça, cloîtré dans ta chambre, j'ai déjà du reloger en urgence le Critique et Premier Degré pour qu'il te laisse tranquille, et encore, on y est arrivé que parce que le Vegan et le Carniste ont accepté de partager le même lit ! Qu'est-ce qui se-

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre putain, aucun de vous ne le peut ! Foutez-moi la paix !

\- Je sais que tu souffres, alors parle-moi… S'il te plaît.

Ah ben oui. C'est vrai qu'il ressentait les choses, cet imbécile.

Le Prof de Philo avait envie de disparaître dans le carrelage du sol. Il en avait marre, tout le gonflait, l'insupportait, il se sentait en croisade contre le monde entier, d'humeur à tout anéantir, à tout briser sous son cinq tonnes, et son créateur en premier, de préférence. Il n'aimait pas être vulnérable, apparaître en état de faiblesse face aux autres qui l'avaient toujours vus en un titan de froideur et d'égo, inébranlable, digne, le port de tête bien droit et le rictus perpétuellement aux lèvres. Il était le Prof de Philo, le pot de fer de sa famille, la personnalité la plus forte et la plus caractérielle de Kriss, le renégat de son clan, avec l'autre blond en costard et…

Il eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait soudain en deux alors qu'il repensait au Présentateur TV. Lui. Putain.

\- Prof… Laisse-moi entrer. Tu peux en parler…

\- Va te faire foutre Kriss, je veux voir personne.

\- Sauf lui.

\- Arrête, tu me mets hors de moi à dire ça, j'ai besoin de personne. Foutez-moi la paix !

\- Tu voudrais vraiment ça, tu ne serais pas revenu demander refuge ici. Tu serais resté à l'école, te connaissant. A tout fracasser. Donc il doit y avoir une raison à ça…

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! C'est si dur que ça à com-

\- Le Présentateur m'a laissé un message vocal ce matin. Pour s'excuser du fait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Et il demandait comment tu allais.

Le Présentateur TV.

Le poing du Prof de Philo se resserra sur le vide, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, en silence. Le nom qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

Et pourtant, la personne qu'il aurait le plus espéré voir, en cet instant.

« Mais tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est ce que j'aime faire ? Être devant la caméra ? Ne le sais-tu pas, depuis le temps ? »

_Oh que si je le sais. Mais j'ai osé penser que tu étais heureux de rester à mes côtés, en tant que cadreur… _

\- Prof… T'es là ?

\- Ouais.

Il lui manquait. Comme jamais il aurait pensé ça possible.

Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Le blondinet lui manquait. Sa chaleur, ses sourires trop sûrs d'eux, ses yeux pétillants de joie de vivre, ses câlins qu'il lui prodiguait à la sauvage, parce qu'il savait que le Prof n'en raffolait pas. Ses baisers, ses lèvres si douces qu'il aimait embrasser sans se lasser.

Et ce corps. Ce corps si fin, si frêle comparé au sien…

Sa peau, ses mains, sa bouche, ses cheveux, ses yeux… Tout n'était que perfection.

Et lui, comme un con il avait tout gâché. C'était de sa faute. Et se tapir ici n'y changerait rien.

Car c'était vrai ça, à quoi avait-il pensé, au juste ? Que parce qu'il allait venir quémander refuge chez son créateur, il allait revenir du jour au lendemain, prêt à se jeter dans ses bras ? Oh, ç'aurait été trop facile voyons ! A peine digne du scénario d'un dessin animé réalisé sous acide.

Ça n'arrivait pas dans la vrai vie un truc comme ça ! Il était bien assez grand pour le voir ça, non ? Il aurait du le savoir depuis le début, de manière innée. Mais non, il avait _osé_ y croire. Espérer, pour une fois dans sa vie, rien qu'une fois, à en finir à genoux au sol, à en plier l'échine face à Kriss qui avait eut l'air plus perdu que jamais en voyant sa personnalité sur le pas de la porte, quelques jours auparavant, son marteau à la main, le regard dépourvu de tout soupçon de vie et de révolte, à en avoir la face contre terre et à prier tout ce qui pouvait régir ce monde qu'un miracle n'ait lieu.

Ouais, pour une fois, il s'était laissé aller à être aussi faible que ces badauds qu'il méprisait tant, ceux qui ne juraient que par la télévision et la formule croyance, culture et connaissances prémâchées, servies entre deux éditions du JT. Ceux qu'il avait toujours eu espoir de sortir, de gré ou de force, de l'obscurantisme et de leur ignorance.

Mais il avait échoué, là aussi, en ne pouvant répandre que la mort de son imposante masse et en se montrant aussi désespéré et inapte à réfléchir que les autres.

Parce que oui, il ne réfléchissait plus. Il agissait beaucoup trop comme un simple être humain lambda, depuis ce fameux soir. Trop humainement, infiniment trop de par ses émotions plutôt qu'avec sa tête. Et ses précieux cours ne lui revenaient plus à l'esprit, comme s'ils s'étaient évaporés de son esprit, à en paraître flous, lointains, presque oubliés. Comme s'il ne les avait jamais appris.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais pu être ce pour quoi on l'avait créé, dans le fond. Un véritable professeur de philosophie.

Alors partant de là, à quoi bon rester ici, à se morfondre dans l'espoir des petites gens et à croire, si même dans le rôle d'un simple mouton dans la masse, il ne pouvait espérer jouer au mieux que celui d'un zèbre ? Il valait mieux retourner chez soi dans ce cas, loin de tout, loin de la pitié de Kriss qui l'écœurait, loin de l'incompréhension et de la peine de ses frères, loin de ce foyer qu'il avait fui, loin de ces gens qui lui semblaient si étrangers. Loin de ces choses, dont il avait cru avoir besoin.

Et un peu plus près des souvenirs, de la souffrance, de sa réalité, plutôt que dans le mensonge contre qui il s'était battu pendant si longtemps. Ne compte jamais sur les autres, mais sur toi en priorité.

Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été les marginaux de leur famille. Parce qu'il n'avait toujours été que le seul à endosser pareil rôle, en réalité.

\- Ouvre la porte… S'il te plaît.

\- Je rentre. Pousse-toi de là, Kriss.

\- Hein ?

Le philosophe ne voulait pas se lever, ni même respirer. Pourtant il faisait l'un et l'autre, persuadé qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire, se lever pour retourner dans son cocon de silence, sa bulle d'isolement, son petit quotidien d'ermite, celui qui lui apporterait quiétude et repos, loin de l'agitation de son ancien foyer.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était venu. Il n'aurait peut être jamais du le faire, dans le fond…

« Tu m'avais promis que c'était fini ! Qu'il n'y en aurait plus ! Alors pourquoi tu recommences ? Pourquoi ne tiens-tu pas ta promesse, alors que tu me dis que tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi, Prof, pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi. Il ne savait pas.

Peut être était-ce juste parce qu'il était l'incarnation même d'un des plus destructeurs des sept Péchés capitaux ? La Colère en personne, sans nul doute ?

Ou était-ce parce qu'il était incapable de contenir sa colère et de simplement se laisser guider par le bonheur, de s'adoucir et d'accorder sa pleine confiance en le Présentateur TV, de peur que celui-ci ne s'enfuie à la moindre occasion ? Mystère.

Mais putain, dans le fond, il s'en branlait. Ça n'allait pas ramener le Présentateur, de rester là à supplier comme une fillette.

Le brun aux épais sourcils plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit la lumière qui nimbait le couloir, puis se retint de soupirer en croisant le regard inquiet de Kriss qui n'avait pas bougé de devant la porte. Ah, tiens, il était encore là lui ?

\- Laisse-moi passer. Et désolé du dérangement.

\- Faut qu'on parle, Prof. Vraiment.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, je rentre chez moi.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que-

\- Je vais bien. La voix puissante, mais qui pourtant parut si fragile en cet instant, du Prof claqua dans l'air, coupant net Kriss dans sa phrase, alors que l'enseignant jetait un regard glacial en direction de celui qui lui avait donné la vie : Lâche-moi maintenant, j'ai appris à vivre sans t'avoir dans les pieds.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Le Prof était déjà dans le couloir, à plusieurs mètres de l'autre homme, lorsqu'il entendit ses mots. Il se figea sur place, le cœur cognant un peu trop vite à son goût, un goût amer sur la langue.

Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Lui, son créateur, se faisait du souci, pour l'être qui lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

Mon Dieu, ça frôlait le ridicule. Il était temps qu'il s'en aille.

\- Merci. Mais j'ai besoin d'aucune once de pitié venant de toi. Ni de vous.

\- Oui mais tu sais aussi que je suis lié à vous et que je ressens très bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler… ? Mets ta rancœur et ton orgueil de côté, pour changer.

\- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

« Je t'aime… Mais je ne peux pas rester. Je ne t'ai pas suivi pour finir de nouveau enfermé dans une petite cage de verre. Ni pour avoir à nettoyer derrière toi à chaque saute d'humeur. Pardonne-moi.»

Non, personne hormis lui ne pouvait comprendre.

\- Vous vous avez votre foyer, votre famille, vous tous pour vous serrer les coudes. Moi j'ai quoi, Kriss, dis-le moi ? J'ai quoi depuis ton putain d'épisode 58 ? Rien ! Oh ouais, d'accord, c'est moi qui me suis cassé d'ici, on ne m'a pas mis à la porte… Mais lui il m'a suivi ! Lui il est venu avec moi ! Toi tu ne m'as pas retenu, mais lui, le Présentateur TV merde, une des personnalités dont tu ignorais l'existence même, à qui j'avais jamais parlé, il n'a pas hésité à fuir avec moi ! Et c'est ENSEMBLE qu'on s'est trouvé une maison, NOTRE putain de foyer, NOTRE émission ! Le Prof de Philo avait posé la tête de son marteau contre le sol, s'étant tourné pour fixer le beaujolais avec un regard qui paraissait tout bonnement indescriptible. Il pouvait tout dire, haine comme démence, colère comme désespoir. Tout peut être, en même temps ? Sa voix résonna à nouveau dans le couloir, alors qu'il sentait que le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait céder quelque part dans les tréfonds de ce qu'il lui restait de cœur, le faisant hausser le ton jusqu'à rameuter ses frères, dont il se fichait éperdument sur l'instant : Alors j'ai quoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? J'avais que lui ! QUE LUI ! ET IL EST PARTI, FIGURE-TOI ! PARCE QU'IL NE POUVAIT PLUS ME SUPPORTER ! MÊME LUI, J'AI RÉUSSI À LE FAIRE ME VOIR COMME UN MONSTRE, PUTAIN ! Si ça se trouve tu le sais déjà, mais je m'en branle ! J'ai plus rien ! Et vous n'êtes même pas un quart de ce que cet idiot de cadreur représente à mes yeux, bon sang ! Ouais c'est un fainéant, ouais il me sort par les yeux à toujours tout ranger quand je mets un truc en bordel, et oui, il arrête pas de me casser les pieds parce que je le laisse pas assez faire son rôle de journaliste, mais c'était MON cadreur ! A MOI ! Alors arrête de dire que tu comprends ce que je vis, ce que ça me fait, arrête putain, je vais me mettre en rogne et je te jure que je vais TOUT envoyer voler ! TU NE SAIS PAS ! Sur-ce, ciao, ça ne sert à rien que je reste là !

Le barrage dans son être était rompu, définitivement. Ça y est. Les mots avaient tout embarqué avec eux, finissant de l'anéantir de l'intérieur, donnant enfin un nom sur son si grand mal, lui redonnant à nouveau ce foutu sentiment d'être trop humain, loin de l'image d'être au cœur de pierre qu'on ne lui donnait que trop souvent, trop normal, trop faible, lui qui était pourtant un tueur multi-récidiviste, et qui n'avait aucun scrupule à assassiner les stagiaires qu'il jugeait indigne de leur job.

Oui. Trop humain, avec un putain de cœur qui battait encore dans sa carcasse de mots et de citations de philosophie. Un muscle qui saignait et qui le faisait atrocement souffrir, comme jamais il n'aurait pu croire ça possible.

Le Prof de Philo se sentit perdre pied alors qu'il quittait en trombe la maison de son créateur qu'il haïssait, à défaut de pouvoir lui pardonner de ne pas avoir su suffisamment l'écouter, lui et ses conseils si maladroitement prononcés, sous les yeux de ses frères qui le regardaient avec impuissance, n'osant le retenir, défonçant sans ménagement du pied la porte d'entrée pour grimper dans sa voiture et démarrer en trombe, se mordant la lèvre comme jamais pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Il quitta le domicile qui l'avait hébergé sans un regard, sans un merci, à vive allure, indifférent à son téléphone portable qui vibrait, quelque part dans une de ses poches de pantalon, seulement mué par son désir de rentrer à la maison. Sa maison, qu'il avait si lâchement abandonné. Sa maison, qu'il avait tant peiné à obtenir.

Sa maison, son école. La leur. Leur foyer.

« Je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour j'aurais une vie aussi belle. Ni… Hn. Ni quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie. Alors… Merci ?»

Il eut à nouveau envie de crier, d'exploser, de se mettre à tout détruire. Encore et encore. De rage, de frustration.

Mais de peine aussi. Digne de celle que ressentait un homme lorsqu'il perdait tout ce qui le maintenait debout.

* * *

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il n'y avait déjà plus grand-chose à détruire.

Tout avait volé en éclats lors de ce soir, cette nuit, où le Présentateur TV l'avait surpris en train de nettoyer son marteau dans le jardin, avec l'aide du tuyau d'arrosage. Oh en soi, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant à ça, il l'avait déjà vu faire des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, au minimum.

Sauf qu'avant, il n'y avait pas eu la promesse. Et c'était ça, qui faisait toute la différence.

Le Prof de Philo déambulait dans le couloir de l'école, son marteau traînant dans son sillage comme une ombre funeste, le bruit de la pierre et du béton raclant contre le carrelage. Oui, cette imbécillité de promesse, il avait failli l'oublier tiens. Il l'avait oubliée, pour être exact. Mais ce con de stagiaire l'avait bien cherché après tout, non ? N'avait-il pas dépassé les bornes en allant parler si mal à son supérieur hiérarchique ?

Oh que si, il les avait dépassé. Mais ce soir là, malheureusement, le Prof de Philo les avait aussi dépassé, et ça, ça n'aurait rien entraîné si son amant n'avait pas décidé de lui tomber dessus, sans crier gare, lui qui ne descendait jamais dans les entrailles de l'école une fois la nuit tombée, en règle générale.

Pourtant, le seul soir où il ne fallait pas que ça arrive…

_Bah ouais il y est allé. Pour te chercher parce que t'étais trop long. Pauvre con. __C'est ta faute._

Oui. C'était entièrement de sa faute.

Il s'assit à son bureau, en silence, essayant de garder son sang froid et de relativiser. Si cela était possible, bien entendu. Il ne devait pas céder à la colère. Jamais. Le blond n'avait jamais eu de cesse de le le lui rabâcher. C'était limite son leitmotiv.

Se contrôler. Qu'importe la situation.

Il était vrai que le Prof de Philo n'était pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de calme, ni même de fréquentable. A vrai dire, jusqu'à l'apparition du Présentateur TV à ses côtés, personne n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un soit capable de le supporter.

Et pourtant ce blondinet en costard cravate s'en était très bien sorti. Non seulement il était encore vivant, ce qui tenait du miracle en soi, mais en plus de ça, il avait fini par devenir le compagnon du Prof de Philo, rien que ça ! Pourquoi, comment, aux grandes questions les grandes lignes et les histoires au coin du feu, mais dans tout les cas, c'était arrivé. Et ils étaient heureux ensemble. Vraiment heureux, comme jamais ils auraient pu penser cela possible.

Mais justement. Ils « étaient ».

Parce qu'ils n'étaient plus, justement. Partis les rêves, partis les baisers, les longues nuits à faire l'amour dans la chaleur des draps, à entendre ses soupirs de plaisir et à sentir ses mains se cramponner comme elles le pouvaient à lui. Finie l'émission, terminés les beaux projets.

Et surtout. Anéanti, le cœur du Prof de Philo. Brisé, consumé, réduit à néant. Parce que même lui en possédait un, ce que l'on oubliait que trop souvent.

« Possédait ». Oui, c'était ça.

Même ça on le le lui avait pris. Son cœur. Parti avec le Présentateur TV. Brisé net en mille morceaux par les mots et les sanglots du blond.

Pourtant il avait essayé de se justifier. Connement, vainement, comme si son acte était excusable. Comme si sa trahison pouvait avoir une raison d'être. Mais il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, à lui répéter qu'il lui avait promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de sang versé dans l'école, plus jamais.

Le Présentateur n'avait été qu'incompréhension et déception. Et le Prof de Philo, lui, que désespoir et colère, à croire que tout pourrait s'arranger s'il se contentait de dire « Désolé ».

\- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça… On s'aimait pourtant…

Le brun se releva, perdu, parlant à voix haute comme si le journaliste allait l'entendre et soudainement lui répondre. Remarque, ç'aurait été cool ça, au moins il pourrait le voir à nouveau et entendre le son de sa voix, plutôt que celle déformée par le téléphone sur son répondeur.

Putain. Comment avait-il pu le quitter et l'abandonner au nom de cette promesse brisée et de sa passion, lui qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui ?

Car oui, le Prof n'était pas celui qui avait prononcé les mots qui faisaient mal. Pour une fois. Lui, il avait essayé de s'expliquer, de prendre le cadreur dans ses bras pour le rassurer et s'excuser, en disant que ce n'était rien, mais le Présentateur s'était dégagé, un air paniqué et blessé sur le visage, sans pouvoir clairement définir si c'était la trahison du Prof qui le mettait dans un état pareil, ou au contraire le fait qu'il ne le voyait plus que comme un être assoiffé de sang, et bon qu'à tuer sur un coup de tête ou de masse.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas la deuxième option, c'était sûr. Le Présentateur l'avait toujours connu comme ça, ça ne pouvait pas lui sauter à la figure d'un coup, sans crier gare.

Tout ça à cause de cette connerie de promesse donc. Et à la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec le Prof de Philo à la base, qui l'a amené à le surprendre avec son putain de tuyau d'arrosage à la main.

\- Tu m'avais promis que ce serait nous deux contre le monde entier… Hein ? Tu l'as oublié ça, tiens. Pourtant c'était une promesse aussi, même si moi je t'avais répondu que tu disais que des conneries trop niaises… Mais t'es pas là. T'es parti. Tu n'as même pas cherché à comprendre ou à trouver un terrain d'entente…

Parler au vide, au silence, à la poussière. Parler comme s'il était là. Parler comme s'il l'entendrait.

Parler, comme s'il allait lui pardonner et lui dire qu'il voulait encore de lui et de son caractère de merde.

Le bureau le plus proche de la porte explosa brusquement en une myriade de débris de bois, de plastique et de métal, écrasé par l'imposant marteau du philosophe, dans un vacarme assourdissant. Puis une chaise, puis encore une autre, suivie d'un bureau, deux, trois, tout ceux qui lui tombait sous la main. Et chaque coup était accompagné d'un cri du Prof de Philo, qui détruisait tout dans un accès de rage extrême, déconnecté de la réalité, hurlant insultes et phrases à l'attention du Présentateur TV, cet homme qui lui avait fait tourner la tête, qui le rendait fou, mais si heureux.

Cet homme, qui l'avait fait enfin se sentir humain.

Cet homme, qui lui avait appris l'amour.

Cet homme, autour de qui son monde tournait.

Et pourtant, lui avait rompu leur lien face à un énième débordement de la part de son supérieur et amant. Face au refus borné du brun pour réaliser son rêve, celui de commencer à partir un peu de l'école pour faire des reportages, _ses_ reportages, pour exercer le métier qu'il aimait vraiment, et vivre sa passion. Le Prof avait eu peur, n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour lui dire qu'il lui accordait une confiance infinie et que ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais qu'il avait terriblement peur pour sa sécurité. Et lui, du coup, il avait mal compris.

Et qu'importe les messages, les appels, rien ne changeait. L'imbécile.

Il devait avoir mal lui aussi, c'était sûr. Ses yeux plein de larmes en avaient été la preuve… Non ?

_Arrête de penser à lui putain… Arrête… Arrête… _

La tête du marteau heurta le sol et il s'y adossa, se laissant glisser le long du manche pour finir à genoux, entre les débris d'acier et les échardes qui le piquaient à travers le pantalon. Rien à foutre. La douleur dans son cœur était infiniment plus grande.

Une première larme dévala sa joue pour s'écraser sur le sol, alors qu'il fixait celui-ci, si perdu qu'il avait tout bonnement l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cerveau, à l'en laisser là, planté dans cette salle saccagée par sa fureur, le souffle court, hagard, privé de ce qui le faisait avancer.

Il était fou. Fou d'amour, fou de colère, fou de douleur. Fou.

Ou s'il ne l'était pas encore ça ne saurait tarder. Pour sûr.

_Il ne reviendra pas c'est de ta faute…_

« Je peux pas Prof… Je peux pas là ! Tu m'en demandes trop ! Même si je t'aime… Plus que tout, que Kriss, que notre famille, que tout… Je peux pas. J'ai besoin de cette liberté. Que tu me fasses enfin confiance ! »

_Tu n'avais qu'à savoir parler. Pauvre con._

Les larmes. Encore. En continu. Ruisselant sur ses joues et finissant de noyer le peu de combativité naturelle qu'il lui restait, putain.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il finirait si bas un jour, il aurait assassiné quiconque oserait dire ça à coup de cinq tonnes, sans la moindre hésitation. Mais là, non… Il n'avait plus de force. Plus de motivation.

Il était brisé. Comme un oisillon balancé hors de son nid, ou un grain de sable emporté par les remous de la mer. Seul, abandonné, livré à lui même, et tout ça sans son seul pilier.

C'était un cauchemar, non ? Un mauvais rêve qui traînait un peu trop ?

Il l'espérait. Même s'il savait que c'était faux, et qu'il était en train de péter les plombs, il s'y cramponnait dur comme fer, à son illusion. Il n'avait plus qu'elle après tout.

Il fallait qu'il revienne. Immédiatement. Ou il finirait par tout détruire, tout anéantir, tout fracasser. Jusqu'à sa propre personne.

Mais le ferait-il… ?

_Il t'aime. Tu le sais. Il te l'a dit… Et lui ne ment pas. Il ne t'a jamais menti. Jamais ! _

Oui mais ne disait-on pas que l'amour pouvait tout pardonner ? Pourquoi pas une trahison, une petite promesse brisée, alors ?

Il se dégoûtait à être comme ça, si exposé, si vulnérable, assis par terre à pleurer tout en serrant si fort les mâchoires et les poings qu'il en avait presque mal. C'était inhumain comme il pouvait se haïr, et en vouloir à la terre entière.

Non. Pas à la terre entière… Tout, sauf lui.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer une nouvelle fois, dans sa poche, mais ne bougea pas. Laissa passer l'appel, indifférent à ce monde extérieur qui essayait de faussement s'enquérir de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir à foutre maintenant, après tout ? Ça ne pouvait qu'être Kriss, à tout les coups, prêt à lui demander s'il voulait revenir au foyer pour en parler avec lui et lui offrir une épaule. Mais il n'en voulait pas de son aide. Il ne voulait rien, ni personne.

Enfin personne. Presque, personne.

_Putain, reviens, imbécile. _

S'il le voulait, seulement.

Alors la colère laissa définitivement place à la tristesse et aux remords. Comme si elle n'avait attendu que le bon moment pour faire son entrée, le prenant par la gorge et le noyant dans ses larmes au moment où il serait enfin trop détruit de l'intérieur pour pouvoir se défendre ?

Parce que oui, il l'était, détruit. Tout était mort en lui, même s'il se refusait à l'admettre complètement, qu'il avait pu à ce point être attaché à ce gringalet en costume trois pièces qu'il aurait pu casser en deux s'il s'en était senti l'envie, qu'il ait pu autant succomber au sourire un peu trop sincère et éclatant de son cadreur, ou à ses grands yeux chocolat, si semblables aux siens et dans lesquels il aimait pourtant tant se plonger. Qu'il aimait l'embrasser, le caresser, l'entendre râler parce qu'il voulait toujours finir ses épisodes par un passage à tabac exemplaire d'une télévision, le voir dormir dans ses bras, le prendre, lui donner du plaisir, l'entendre crier, le supplier, l'embrasser encore et respirer son odeur, si douce et rassurante, quand il sortait de la douche et qu'il l'étreignait contre lui, l'enveloppant pendant un bref instant dans des effluves de vanille et de sel marin.

Et qu'au final, surtout, c'était la main qu'il avait mis tant de temps à saisir qui lui avait arraché le cœur. A contrecœur, à regret, mais cela avait quand même fini par être fait.

Lui, le monstre au cœur de pierre. Terrassé par une petite chose blonde, inoffensive, à qui il avait fait l'erreur de trop s'accrocher… Ridicule.

Il ne voulait plus vivre. Mourir, là, maintenant, de suite, de tout et n'importe quoi, même d'un coup de sa propre arme, prodigué par celui qui le torturait tant, son bourreau à la cravate, pour qui il se faisait un sang d'encre.

Il fallait qu'il revienne. A tout prix.

Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent. Qu'il s'excuse. Qu'ils se pardonnent.

Il fallait que tout redevienne comme avant. Vite. Avant qu'il ne perde définitivement l'esprit.

Mais dans le fond… Peut être était-il déjà trop tard ?

Qu'y savait-il après tout ? La philosophie ne l'avait jamais vraiment préparé, à l'Amour et ses tourments.

* * *

**FINI ! **

**Fini fini fini fini… Enfin ! /**

**J'y aurais jamais cru, j'ai eu tellement de mal… Hu, j'espère vraiment que l'OS reste lisible et agréable. Même s'il est hyper déprimant. :c**

**Bon ben Dépo… Désolée j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, étant dans une phase trèèèèès guimauve-bonheur-joie-blblbl en ce moment, alors…. Pourvu que tu le trouves pas trop mal. :'$ **

**Et voilà, sur ce si vous avez un OS à me demander… N'hésitez pas. :')**

**Allez, guimauves, bananes et pockys~**

**Je vous aime, Lavi'. **

**PS : Et surtout toi, mon petit zèbre. :$ ^=^ **


End file.
